Rugrats Midlife: Reunion
by ceig13
Summary: With a third of their lifespans gone, the gang goes together again for a reunion. But they get reunited longer than they would think. (TK pairing, finally completed)
1. Back from Service

**_Author's note: Rugrats and All Grown Up are properties of Nickelodeon and Klasky-Csupo, but most of the storyline is mine. Also, data about certain topics such as retirement may not be accurate._**

Rugrats Midlife: Reunion

Chapter One: Back from Service

Solitude. All I ever wanted.

Even if it was smack in the middle of Main Street, mid-noon.

Driving my blue Cresta across downtown, with Jobim's "Wave" playing, I looked around. Some things do change, some stay the same. Yes, Thomas, some things do have different contexts over time.

I later headed for a row of business establishments, noting the parking meters in the sidewalks. I then got some coins, parked sideways on the marked space, and dropped the coins in the slots. So far, so good. Better watch out for that uniformed SOB who calls himself a law enforcer charging at you, I told myself, no matter how many nickels or quarters you drop in, it seems that your car still wouldn't last long in the street.

I saw where I needed to go. "Java Lava", the coffeeshop the gang used to hang out as kids, was marked prominently at the edge of the building, but it had minimalist decor, like the branches I've gone to in Okinawa, Basra and Honolulu. Funny, never expected a decor change, but then, nobody expected it would expand beyond town, much more to the places where I had been. Just like myself.

Oddly enough, I had foregone my desire to become a filmmaker to enlist in the Marines-not bad for a hydrophobiac. Since then, I've been sent on posts in Hawaii, Iraq, aboard the world's biggest carriers, and the occasional peacekeeping mission. Gone are those hectic days, leatherneck, you're a part-timer now, I told myself as I entered.

I slowly lost my early enthusiasm, as I felt the loss of completeness in my fifteen years of service-fifteen, I tell you! A highly decorated Marine Corps captain who earned two presidential citations, who'll throw all that away for loss of morale? That, with my clumsy justifications, got my resignation letter rejected. Fortunately, my commanding officer put me in reserve duty instead.

Yep, that fountain thing's still there, I remarked, as well as the picture of all of us at opening ceremonies-the entire gang, as babies, with our parents. Wonder how we communicated all those young years, what with a third of our lifespans gone now. More memories, but I won't name them now.

I then heard a crash, looked to my left, and saw papers, a laptop, and an attache case fly up to the air. I immediately rushed to the scene, picked up the laptop before it crashed, and picked up some of the papers. The rest were taken by a freckled, bespectacled, smartly-dressed, businessman whose carrot-orange hair was neatly combed backwards. I immediately approached him.

"Here you go, sir," I said as I handed over the business stuff he scattered. "Say, I do believe I've met you before."

It took a moment for him to respond. "Yeah, thanks. And same here." The next thing I knew, I hugged him like a long-lost son.

"Charles Crandel Finster III!" I yelled. He replied with a "Thomas Louis Pickles! Good to have you back, pal! Come, have a seat. You must be hungry!" I got myself a seat as he ordered two lattes, cinnamon breadsticks and a sandwich for me.

Charles C. Finster III. Chuckie for short. Childhood playmate, confidante, alter ego, best friend. Schoolmates, townmates, that's what we were.

Chuckie added, "And all on me, waiter!" making me red. I tried to downplay all of this, but he insisted. "Come on, Tom, all for a long-lost friend." We then sat down and waited.

"How's life? Got you worn down?" he asked.

**_Watch how Tommy Pickles answers that question in Chapter Two: Life After All These Years! Got some surprises in store!_**


	2. Life After All These Years

**_Author's note: Same as before, and sorry if the story doesn't meet your expectations. I also am just guessing the religious affiliations of the main characters. For good measure, new characters are introduced._**

Rugrats Midlife: Reunion

Chapter Two: Life After All These Years

"How's life? Got you worn down?" he asked.

"Fine, and like hell you're right," I replied as I munched on the sandwich. "Got hectic recently, and past traumas caught up."

"So how's the workload? Enjoying your job?" he asked me.

The words were hard to say, but hell, I'm used to hardship. "Chuck, a week ago, I wrote a letter to the Navy Department, the commandant, and my superior officer asking them to relieve me of my position-a resignation letter. I stated there that my emotions were getting into my work, and...and...and I wanted my men to see me as a role model, and I didn't want them to see me as holding on to my position, stuff like that." In short, moral and morale reasons, if you get my drift.

Charles looked at me with a blank expression, but his glass-shielded eyes were filled with disbelief. "You know, I could empathize with you, but you are a promising man! What were you thinking? With help from a psychologist you can settle your insecurities. So how did the top brass respond?"

"With something I never expected. Refused my resignation due to the things you just said and the fact I couldn't communicate myself well in writing. As consolation though, General Patterson put me in reserve, semi-retirement of sorts." Chuckie just raised his eyebrow.

"Semi-retirement? You now work part-time, hunh? So what did they do?"

"I had to give up my weapons and gear, save for my Barretta, Kabar knife and Kevlar vest, though I still own them. Have to report once a month, reduced pay, that type of crap. Still get to keep my uniforms and dog tags, though. I'm considering entering security consultancy-I've been in charge of security in more than one embassy or carrier." After a minute of silence, I found the curiosity to ask, "Say, Chuck, when was the last time we met each other?"

He answered, "Daddy's funeral. Remember your speech? Mom told me that her farewell speech was nothing compared to yours."

"Yor father's funeral?" I asked, startled. "That, my friend, was six years ago-long time had passed since then! What has time been doing to us-all of us, that is-since then?" I swear I didn't recall what had happened to the rest of us as we went our separate ways. I certainly know Dylan had gotten hold of Pickles Technologies after Dad retired, and he was able to get the company to Forbes' Top 500 ("Best thing that happened since I married Didi, got the two, and saw Tom get two presidential citations," Dad remarked), but at least Dil wasn't married either. Chuckie was, to Madeleine, or Madie as we called her, the high school student council president and now an accountant at MergeCorp, Aunt Charlotte's old firm. My overseas service had made me lose track of what the hell happened to the rest of the gang.

Chuckie was all smiles though. "I'm still Executive Vice-President of Eaglecom, as I don't feel I'm ready for the post of top enchilada yet. I've recommended three of my best subordinates for the job. Joe's dead from a stroke, Freddy's retired, and Mac's the current CEO. Got myself termed 'kingmaker' for that. Still, life's fine for me-I've my teenage crush for my wife, a son, Charles IV, a daughter-to-be..."

Daughter-to-be? "When?" I asked. "And what's the name?"

"This fall, I believe, and we're naming her Melinda, after my biological mother." He paused for a while, and then got talking again.

"Kimi's in San Francisco working as a technology consultant, freelance. Spends half of the year there or in Tokyo, Shanghai, Singapore, and the rest here, taking care of Mom. Still single, and I hear her latest love plan flopped big-time. I feel sorry for her. Say, maybe she could help you with your consultancy problems."

"Yeah, but I do believe San Fran's far from here, and Kimi has a busy schedule with her work. Don't wanna add up."

"Oh, that's fine with her, not to worry. Well, as for them DeVilles, Lillian's married to Alfredo Cruz, now has two kids. Went to work for Finster Holdings after moving back from the West Coast. Now COO of the company-Uncle Edmund's CEO. Remember him? The guy who helped Dad set up the second branch of the cafe in San Antonio, third year? Rose to become President of the company after Dad retired. We owe it to him for expansion."

Alfredo Cruz? I remembered him. "That Cruz character served with me in Guam, and now is head of a security firm in LA. Yep, I know him. Was a Gunnery Sergeant in the corps. How 'bout Philip?"

"Never heard from him until about three years ago. Lil said he was incommunicado since he entered the seminary. We didn't know where he was since then until the time Kimi went to Las Vegas for the annual technology fair. Lo and behold, she saw Phil dressed in a black suit and pants, with a white collar!"

I couldn't believe it. FATHER Philip DeVille? Well, you'll say someone with hydrophobia joined the Marines, but that wasn't the point.

"He's a priest?" was the only thing I could say between laughs.

"Not just a priest-he's a Jesuit priest," emphasized Charles, grinning as well. "Ordained months before Dad passed away, then sent to work in Alaska for Tertianship. Took final vows in the order 4 years ago. Also works in Loyola College in LA as Biology teacher, 2nd year high." Now that's not a surprise. But I still couldn't keep the thought of a Father Philip DeVille, SJ, off my head. Yep, I was still laughing. Fortunately I was neither eating nor drinking, and so was Chuck.

Still struggling to contain his giggling, Chuckie nevertheless changed the subject. "Susie's a pediatrician now, and is married to Malcolm Jones, lawyer. Has a child." One more person to know. Cousin Angelica.

Chuckie cleared his throat, the laughter potentially erupting anytime soon-hell, he's unpredictable! "I knew she was up to something when she started that 'Ask Angelica' column in the school paper years back. That bitch's America's most syndicated lifestyle columnist! I read her in the Times-Mail every Tuesday, but only for amusement. Damn, anything can happen nowadays. Have you read her columns?"

"No," I told him, "I don't read the lifestyle section." But then, the boys at MCB do, which explains the sneers and smiling faces every Tuesday morning at the mess hall. Must be wondering if I'm related to her, which unfortunately I am. "I hear, though, that most of the time, though, she works as Senior Veep at MergeCorp. COO." Long silence followed.

Chuckie then looked at his watch. "Hmmm, two-fifteen. I'm free for the day, and I have to check on Mom. Took the taxi here." I certainly knew what was coming, so I immediately offered my car.

"Come on, you don't have to, Pickles," Chuck said. "I want to keep things simple..." Simple? Oh yeah: Chuckie once told me he was considering selling his palatial residence in favor of a smaller house for a family of four. That was at my mother's funeral eight years ago. I had to interrupt: "None of that B.S., Finster, besides, what are friends for? Just consider this a repayment: I'll drive, you point out the address. I'm not familiar with this town anymore."

"Anything for you, then, Thomas. Here," he said as he gave me the card that had his former address. "Good luck to wherever you're going afterwards," he added. "Let's go!"

**_What exactly awaits him at the Finster residence as he tries to adjust to civilian life? Will he get the chance to meet the gang again? Find out on Chapter Three: Planning the Party, coming soon!_**

**_P.S. Not satisfied? Feel I'm wrong about facts? Send bouquets or brickbats to . _**


	3. Planning the Party

**_Author's note: Same as usual, the characters and past events that happened to them below age 13 are not mine, but are Nickelodeon's and Klasky-Csupo's. And sorry for making Phil a priest. All ages are approximations._**

****

Rugrats Midlife: Reunion

Chapter Three: Planning the Party

Dammit, I told myself, I was right. I'm not familiar with this town anymore, and to think it was only six years away from this place! This was where you spent your childhood, Thomas, and you suddenly forget about everything that has to do with your old neighborhood! Shame on you.

I looked behind me, checking what in blazes Finster was up to. He was busy with his laptop (Eaglecom-made, naturally), presumably checking his e-mail or playing solitaire-he's into old-fashioned games, but whatever he was doing, he sure looked busy. And then I looked at the surroundings, getting the car as slow-paced as possible. I was still wearing my service uniform, complete with tie, olive-drab coat and peaked cap, and combined with the newly-polished Cresta I was driving and with a smartly-dressed Chuckie Finster attending to his computer behind me, well, God knows what those folks seeing us were thinking, presuming they don't know this Cresta was mine, WHICH THEY DON'T.

"Left turn, Tom, to the left," Chuck said from the back.

"Left turn it is, boss," I replied in jest.

"Well, Tomas, it is fitting that you remove that cap of yours if you feel that way," Señor Carlos retorted. "Besides, you offered your car after our chance meet at Java Lava."

"Remind me to start drinking decaf then," was my final answer before both of us started laughing our heads off.

After a while, I spotted the place: a distinct cream-colored house along the road. And standing by the yard, bordered by petunias and some bushes, wearing a straw hat that covered her bun-styled salt-and-pepper hair, orange blouse and skirt covered by a blue apron, was no other than Mrs. Kira Finster herself.

God bless her. After my mother died, she became a sort of guiding light for the rest of us. I remember her saying to the two of us brothers at the funeral, "Tommy, Dil, I still believe that your Didi still had some things to impart to you, even at this stage. I do have some ideas on what those are, and feeble as this request may be, I would want you to be my sons, even for a while." Sons. Both of us, most especially me, cried at her shoulders. It was too much for us to bear. At any rate, she served as a mother to us at the time most parents consider themselves unneeded. I wrote to her frequently from my stations, and she wrote back. I comforted her when Chuckie's dad passed away. I learned conversational Japanese from her, and in return I taught her conversational Spanish-she was going to Cancun with Kimi at that time. Her curry was superb.

Now, I could lionize Chuckie's stepmother all day, but I really don't have the time, so I'll go on: when I saw her in front of the house, I parked the car at the edge of the sidewalk, opened the door, and doffed my cap.

"_Konichiwa, okasama! _(Good afternoon, mother)!_"_ was the first thing I uttered, to be responded by a "_Buenos tardes, mi hijo! _(Good afternoon, my son!) on her part. After a few seconds, all three of us burst into laughing for unexplainable reasons.

After the laughter died down, Chuckie was the first to say something decent. "Won't we go in now?" And so on we all went in, but not without a backpat from the old lady first.

I hung my cap on the hat rack, next to Mrs. Finster's straw hat, as we followed her to the kitchen/casual dining room, where a PDA (yep, Eaglecom again), some envelopes, and a glass of iced tea were awaiting. We all sat down on the dinner table, with Mrs. Finster removing her apron, turning on the PDA and rummaging through the envelopes, all opened awhile ago. Even retired people work their sorry asses off, I thought to myself.

"For some reason, Kimi's going back earlier," she stated as she stared at the PDA. "Says she wants to see career prospects here, but I'm taking it with a pinch of salt. All indications are she's trying to get over her loss of love. I feel so helpless knowing I was once in her shoes before." Oh yeah, Paris. A lovely working vacation. A disaster, the late Mr. Finster remarked, narrowly averted when he nearly married a mean corporate climber. A way the two girls made their way into our lives.

"Gee, about time," a glum-faced Charles responded, then suddenly brightening up. "But then look at the bright side, Ma, at least Sis will be here. As for you, Tom, that consultancy thing you were thinking about will one way or another be realized-she's been at it for 7 years." At this, Mrs. Finster raised an eyebrow and looked at me in a puzzled way. I immediately explained to her the same litany I told you and Chuckie-the disappointments, loss of morale, botched resignation, the whole caboodle. But at least she was silent and calm. No reaction. At last, someone who just listened.

Trying to change the topic, she then took out one of the opened envelopes and looked at its contents for a while. Then, she said, "Philip's been reassigned by the Father Superior to the Xavier Catholic Academy here. Same position, Biology teacher second year high, but location is everything."

"Amen to that!" I replied. Then it occurred to me-the old gang was being brought in here again! Chuckie, Kimi, Philip, Lillian, yours truly, Dil, Susie, cousin Angelica-looks like an opportune reunion! "Say, why don't we have a reunion? We can work out the details right now!"

"That would be wonderful," Chuck stated, his bashfulness that marked him as a kid and tweenager kicking in again, "but where the heck do we do that? We might be spending too much as well."

"I agree with you, son," Mrs, Finster replied, "but I do think we can solve that problem." Her meticulous mind went to work immediately, which explained her outfit awhile back-she had been gardening, being strong and sharp even at her age. "Hmm, that would be a maximum of eleven of you, spouses included, plus five children and, let's see, Stu, me, Howard, Betty, Fernando, Celia, Rupert, Drew, Charlotte, that would be 25 persons all in all, too bad Dr. Carmichael, Magdalene and the Joneses passed away. Food for 25 isn't that hard-just a catering service will do, but then..." She was adjusting her glasses, thinking how to adjust the pressure as well. For an old lady of 65 she sure had a good memory. "Meanwhile we may have to charter a karaoke and a singer."

And where to hold it? "In my place," Chuckie volunteered, traces of shyness gone. "Big enough for a quarter-hundred folks, Ma. Don't worry about the food and karaoke-Madie and the folks back home will handle that, but we may need some help with service. Uncle Edmund can surely help. The sound system at home may help."

How about invitations? My turn. "We'll work the phones if we need to, Mrs. Finster. We'll call and check if they have something to do by..." When?

"Saturday next week," Chuck said in reply. "City Day. No chance businesses will be open. Angelica's a concern, since her deadline's on Monday, and oh, how she hates deadlines!" Obviously he's been reading too much of that blowhard.

"Nothing to say?" Mrs. Finster said. Silence. "I'll take that as a yes." Right choice, Kira. "Count me in that as well-looks like all things are settled." We then left our chairs and went straight to the living room phone. Action time.

**_And that's how to plan a reunion. Now how that plan is set in motion will be seen on Chapter Four: Officially Known as Rugrats, soon!_**

**__**

**_P.S. Any questions? Suggestions? Send proposals to ceig13yahoo.com. Credits fo the best!_**


	4. Officially Known as Rugrats

**_Author's note: Same warnings as usual, and also, those looking for a pairing can find it here (sort of). Sorry for factual errors in advance._**

Rugrats Midlife: Reunion

Chapter Four: Officially Known as Rugrats

      The Thursday before City Day, all of us that were in town-me, Dad, Dillon, Mrs. Finster, Chuckie, Madie, Malcolm, Susie, Lil, Fred, Uncle Drew, and Aunt Charlotte- were gathered at the airport-a place I became familiar with years back, being the place I last saw my mother alive after the dinner party in celebration of my receiving a Distinguished Service Cross in DC. That was when I dropped her off before I went to my next station in Basra. More memories.

      Oh, yeah, if you were asking what we were doing there, we were waiting for a Continental plane carrying Kimi and Phil, straight from San Fran (Philip was there to help Kimi with her luggage and to participate in a biology teachers' convention, just finished) and an American Airlines carrying cousin Angelica from New York, where she now lives. And how did we get to gather a small crowd like this? Salvo after salvo of calls to the rest of the gang.

      After the casual meeting at Chuckie's old house, we decided to contact the rest of the gang. We divided amongst ourselves just who the hell we're supposed to contact-Mrs. Finster had the parents, I got my brother, Phil, and cousin Angelica, while Chuck has his sister, Lil and Susie. Dil was easy-he lives with Dad in our old house just straight ahead, and we didn't change our number since the time we lived there. A typical conversation went like this:

      "Hello, Dil, long time no see!"

      "And hello to you there, brother! Left the service, Dil hears?"

      "Sadly, yes, my good man. Wanna come to a party next Saturday?"

      "Agreed. Where?"

      "Chuckie's place-not the old house, mind you. The mansion-like house, 6:30."

      "Copy that. See ya on City Day!"

      Oh yeah, I almost forgot, median brain damage as a result of being bumped headfirst as a baby caused a lot of problems for Dil-he refers to himself in the third person, tends to have the oddest ideas (for example, wearing tailcoats even in casual occassions), but the latter, especially his unorthodox managerial style, was the one that enabled him to guide the company in hard times. Yes, and hydrophobiacs can't join the Corps.

      Next came cousin Angelica-horror of horrors. The spoiled brat that we knew as a child was still rushing to finish her column, so expect shouting:

      "Hello, Angeli-"

      "WHAT THE #% DO YOU WANT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY HERE?"

      "Jesus Christ, Angelica, it's me, Tommy! There's no need to blast the cripes off me!"

      "Oh, sorry, just the workload going through me-I'm trying to juggle my column and regular job, no? So why'd you call?"

      "Been put on semi-retirement."

      "You called me just to tell me that, Thomas? What the hell's gotten into you?"

      "Not only that, but do you have time to go back here anytime before Saturday next week? We've a reunion at Chuckie's place. 'Twas our idea to put it together."

      "I'll check. I'll call you if I can. Toodles!"

      Whew, I told myself, that nearly gave me hearing loss. Hmmph, Angelica. The only daughter of Uncle Andrew and Aunt Charlotte. A bossy, bestial, trend-conscious snob when I remember her. Good thing she learns lessons fast, but why always the hard way? No time to bother about that now, final call to Phil. After a few minutes, I got to contact him through his school number, but too bad I was told he's too busy packing. His dormitory number had the same story. So, I borrowed Mrs. Finster's PDA and sent a message to him:

Hey, Fr. Philip!

      Just wanna tell you that if you're available for Saturday next week, there's a reunion party at Chuckie's. I'm here at his old house-long story. Try to come! :-)

 -Tommy Pickles

      By then, mother and son were saying goodbyes to their last correspondencies, and when it was over, we all sat down, all silent looking at our old pictures. The reception at Wombat Hall, on the day Kimi became Chuckie's sister, was as colorful as ever, especially restored for the wedding anniversary. The first picture of the gang as infants, complete with parents and grandparents. I heard that there was a cakefight after the dancing, alllegedly started by us.  Then there were the pictures of our elementary and high school graduations-all of us, with beaming parents. And the most recent, Chuckie's wedding to Madie, 9 years ago. I was best man, and of course both older Finsters were there, as well as Mom and Dad. Last time we had a complete multi-family picture. Still more memories, more than an ordinary person can handle while keeping silent.

      "Say," I found myself saying, "since when did we become as gung-ho as the time we were in junior high?

      "Since the time the last of us was born," Chuck said, dry enough for me to sense the words just flowed out like a closed faucet leaking. "Thinking about something?"

      "Yeah, like a possibility that we as group of babies were called something more catchy than a group of babies."

      "And what in blazes do you mean by that?"

      I cleared my throat. "Clearly there was a term for us, you, me, our siblings, Susie and Angelica, and them twins! Something the grown-ups called us..."

      "AHA!" Mrs. Finster exclaimed. "Tommy, your grandfather Louis was a bit annoyed one day of you scurrying along in the flooring! Compared you to a bunch of rats on the rug, crawling and making mischief, before your mother called the remark derogatory, but Chas, who was in there at that time, actually came to his defense and called it catchy! The old man named you 'Rugrats' ever since-among his friends at the retirement home, that is." That was a Eureka moment for the the three of us. "God bless her" were the first three words I could think of.

      Now fast forward to Thursday. We tried to look among the crowd for signs of the trio, but none came yet. Finally, when all hope vanished, Lilian shouted with glee.

      "There they are! There they are! Phil! Kimi! We're all here!"

      "I swear to God I see them as well!" Chuckie enjoined, then turned to the spot where Lil was looking. "Over here!"

      I turned to their direction and saw them. My eyes first got a glance of Phil. He was dressed in a black cassock and pants with a gold cross on a necklace, was wearing green-tainted glasses and a bowler hat that covered his head, whose face had thin facial hair. On his hands were a suitcase and stroller, and he appeared to gesture towards somebody-Kimi.

      Oh, Kimi. As usual, dressed in an outlandish, ultrachic fashion, black leather coat, long-sleeves, with a red t-shirt inside with an orange scarf, black beret on her head, a navy blue skirt (I could tell the difference between navy blue and black from a mile away) and platform shoes. Ponytail hairdo. Obviously intimidating. And for me, strangely beautiful.

      "Yo, Chuckie!" she said as both of them embraced, "long time no see! And to you as well, Mommy-_sama!_ Oh, yeah, Phil, get the luggage down now-sorry for all the trouble I gave you, ok?"

      "Aw shucks, anything for a person I've known for my entire life!" Phil replied between hugs with Lil and backpats with Fred and then turned to me. Both of them turned to me.

      "Tom, sorry to hear about your resignation, or the failure to get one," Kimi said. "Chuck told me about it. And don't worry, I'll get you a consultancy service up and running before the week's finished!"

      I was too shaky to answer. Here I am, all confident awhile ago, now trembling at the sight of her. Nevertheless, I shook her hand and delivered my spiel. "Well, uh, hello there, uh, Kimi, nice to meet you." Yep, delayed reaction. "Thanks for the offer. So you're staying with your mother for now?"

      "Yes," she replied, all smiles as usual. "If I get lucky I can buy some office space downtown, or else I'll have to use the shed up front!" Giggles were followed by full-scale laughter.

      "Hey fellas, are you going to stand there and talk your time off or go with us downtown?" Uh-oh. Angelica's here. Dressed in a white double-buttoned blouse, wide-brimmed hat and white pants, and carrying a light attache case and laptop, she was an imposing figure, with only Susie Jones there to check on her. "Let's go, Rugrats! Were gonna have some fun!"

      "Rugrats?" Kimi asked me.

      "That's us," I responded, now regaining confidence. "All of us."

**_What's gonna happen on Saturday night? And does Tommy now have developing feelings for Kimi? And what stories do each of the fellas have to share? Find out on Chapter Five: Cure for Saturday Night Fevers!_**

****

**_P.S: Comments? Suggestions? Send them to ceig13yahoo.com._**


	5. Cure for Saturday Night Fever

**_Author's note: Same as before-all characters you've heard of before are Klasky-Csupo and Nickelodeon's, while songs mentioned belong to their composers and companies-the rest are mostly mine. Please watch out for familiar lines "borrowed" from movies or TV._**

****

Rugrats Midlife: Reunion

Chapter Five: Cure for Saturday Night Fever

"You still can't believe I'm a priest, Captain Pickles?" asked Phil-oops, I meant FATHER Philip-as we drove downtown in my Cresta tailing the girls, riding in Angelica's red Pontiac Aztec, and our old folks, Mr. DeVille on the wheel, riding in his Ford F-150. "Certainly Lil would have told you that for six years..."

"You were incommunicado DeVille," Chuckie said in my defense. "Took us until the time you bumped into Sis in Vegas to finally realize what you've been up to in the seminary." Now that explained the fact why Phil did not go to Chuckie's wedding, nor any event we considered important for that matter.

"Then thou art forgiven, my son," Phil then said, in his best ecclesiastical mode, and turned to me. "Yes, the Almighty works in mysterious ways." After turning silent, he then asked me in the casual way we knew he asked, "So what are you gonna do now that you've quit the Corps?"

I got irritated, but no time for that-I'm on the wheel. "Padre, I haven't quit the Corps, I'm just semi-retired. And I've entered security consultancy. The career's not that hard when you have expertise in security issues." I could sense Phil, Chuck, Dil and Fred were all ears. Hmmm, so that means explain yourself, Thomas. "I've gone into the Cameroon, handled ethnic militias in the Congo-twice, violent militants in Western Sahara, and security threats to the embassies I've been into-Ankara, Tokyo, Kabul, and add that to my expertise that I learned from my stays in Basra, Okinawa and Pearl Harbor, I can manage that. And then I have some capital and provisions for my future. Who knows, maybe Kimi will teach me a thing or two about net safety." Lotsa talk got them drowsy-the thing I just needed. Finally, peace and concentration. Only one thing left bothering my mind, and that was in the form of a person. Kimi Finster.

Oh, I didn't really know what I was feeling at that damned time. I dearly regarded her as a friend, but why did it take so damned long for me to feel odd around her? Strange it took so long before I felt queasy around her. Now I felt what Chuckie experienced around his first crush, Nicole, and it seemed it hopped onto me with a vengeance. Ah, hell, I told myself, confront them on Saturday. Right now you need to take control of your mind-and your blue Cresta. No sense leaving Lil and Madie widows.

Soon, we got to the place we were headed to. "Where are we?" were the first words Chuckie asked upon waking up.

"Cloomingpale's Department Store," I replied. "Knew they were headed that way. Go wake up Dil and Phil and I'll wake up Fred."

#####

And now it's Saturday. To help with the expenses, we ditched the idea of a hired singer in favor of no other than Padre Felipe himself. And the catering service was partially paid for by everyone, but mostly the bills went to Chuckie (as host) and Dil (out of volunteerism). The food was nice (classic American), the decor was made up of some bunting in the "palace yard," or so we called Chuck's garden, and the music was mostly the sentimental and friendship songs of the 90's and the early 21st century. On the veranda hung a banner with the words WELCOME BACK RUGRATS and our baby pictures below. Behind it were the seven musicians we chartered, with their instruments, and a clean-shaven, mufti-wearing, butch haircut-sporting Phil, singing the "Friends" theme song.

"From here you would never have known that Philip was an amateur singer," Mrs. DeVille, wearing a white double-buttoned blouse and black pants, told Mrs. Finster, the latter nodding before taking a glass of water. "Strange thing, this empty nest syndrome. Now you love your kids more than ever." Both ladies just laughed weakly and then sighed.

Angelica, meanwhile, was having a "nice little" chat with Susie, their bantering getting heated more and more by the minute ("Admit it, my dear Susan, you have the most simplistic and pathetic fashion sense in this group!" my boisterous cousin slyly remarked). Meanwhile, at one table, Chuck was having a chat with my brother, comparing notes on their managerial styles ("No denying the best way to manage a company is the not always the trodden way," Dil emphasized), bringing me to my thoughts on how successful my consultancy service plans will be in the near future. I took out the manual a friend of mine in the Corps gave to me that morning and looked at the possibilities in that career, and joined them.

"Hmmm, personnel training, placement of security devices, background checks, art fraud, Internet security-Kimi's an expert on this one, image-building measures for personnel, rules of engagement, peace and order situations, lots to read!" I whispered. "Looks like my work's been cut out for me."

"Oh, don't worry," Dil responded, "it's more about suggestions and some hands-on viewing. The rest of the day you spend relaxing." Great, looks like I'll be idle the rest of the day with nothing to do if business is down. At least active service gets you something to do.

"Say, where is she?" I found myself asking, loosening my tie.

"Oh, she won't go anywhere far," Chuckie responded, his fingers stroking his chin. "Just look around."

I looked around the garden. Dad, Uncle Drew, Messrs. Fulbright (Madie's father), Cruz (Fred's father) and DeVille had been discussing over some things they were doing now they were retired, and laughing their frail butts all the way. Phil had shifted to a round of_ Reunited_, waking up a dozing Aunt Charlotte, who then started to look for her other companions, who happened to be tending to the kids ("Oooh, come on now Carlie, Granny Kira's here," Mrs. Finster was saying as she was soothing Chuckie's son, crying), while Madie and Mrs. Cruz were busy arranging the food-good thing Madie's calm enough. Lil had broken up what could have been a slapfest between the two archrivals, while Fred was inside the house looking at the fake Rembrandt painting Chuck bought from a bargain store (I heard him say somthing resembling "cheapskate," for reasons I understand). One more person to look for.

I found her, strangely silent, at the front porch of the house, all alone, with a glass of shandy on her hands. She was dressed in a strapless white satin gown, hair flowing naturally, with a headband on her blue-black hair and a matching shawl draped on her shoulders. She looked better that way, I thought to myself, than her outlandish "costumes," so to speak, that she wore in school, more often than not flouting dress codes. She was a born rebel, a libertine, unlike timid, straight-laced Charles Jr., who only did foolishness due to desire for acceptance. With that attitude, who could-or couldn't-love her? And speaking of love, what the hell am I doing here, with a friend of mine who knows nothing of the feelings I have for her? The consultancy manual, the fact Kimi was a technology consultant in the business for a considerable period-all indications point that I needed to ask her a thing or two about the ins and outs of the business.

I cleared my throat, eliciting a surprised look from the lady in white. "Oh," she said as she looked at me, "so what do you want?"

"Nothing much, save for the fact that..." I stopped cold. Manual, business, I told myself. Don't you go in front of the lady and expect her to believe that you love her, Marine. This girl's been wounded. "Oh, the consultancy thing, that's all." Damn, that was too loud, Pickles!

Fortunately, Kimi was all smiles, giving me some shred of confidence back. Friendship mode had kicked in for me, and I allowed it to rule the night. "Well, for starters," she began, "security services are in high demand nowadays, so you get to work your hiney off 24/7, if things get nasty. Now, potential clients will be made up of businesses, large houses like bro's, government services, banks, and the occasional religious institution…" _Night and Day_ was being sung in the background by-who else?-dearest Fr. Phil.

Taking out a notebook and a pencil I often bring (a habit gleaned from my days in high school), I took down important points from her casual lecture, blessed to be preoccupied with something less troublesome than wondering if the woman beside you likes you. Looking back on it now, there were two things I learned. One was that you can get away from a potential humiliation in a romantic setting by bringing office materials and discussing business. A certified cure for Saturday Night Fever in my case.

Or maybe a symptom. Secondly, now that I look at it, my courage failed me that night-I sensed there and then she was actually feeling something for me as well...

**_Looks like Friendly Pickles had gone back into Doubting Thomas. But what happens next? Can he tell her what he really feels? And can she do so as well? Find out on Chapter Six: All Stops Pulled!_**


	6. All Stops Pulled

**_Author's note: As usual, Rugrats and All Grown Up are owned by Nickelodeon and Klasky-Csupo, while "Look of Love" is owned by Hal David and Burt Bacharach. Watch out for scenes I, er, "borrowed", from movie and TV scripts._**

****

Rugrats Midlife: Reunion

Chapter Six: All Stops Pulled

Looks like Susie joined in the singing, I thought to myself, as a female voice paired up with Phil in the background-welcome relief when you consider that he's been singing since five o'clock. Looks like he'll be missing some Masses tomorrow.

And speaking of missing something, Kimi's been droning off about consultancy, tackling on requirements. I felt too silent to even talk, and it seemed only worthwhile listening to her voice, with that voice's message being forgotten. I felt I was scribbling nonsensical lines and shapes into my notebook. By God, I told myself, love mode's kicking in again.

Love mode, Tom? You kidding? You may have had thirty-four years with her, but you are just muddled up with infatuation. You felt loveless in elementary, junior high, high school, basic training, the Crucible, your years in active service. Why now? I felt too helpless to answer. I looked at my watch, then at Kimi, then at the garden. Susie, who I guess is alone on stage now, had begun another song.

_The look of love_

_It's in your eyes,_

_A look your smile can't disguise..._

"Beautiful," I suddenly muttered, and then I heard Kimi stop her lecturing. She looked at me, wondering, I guess, as I stared into the manicured lawns.

_The look of love_

_It says so much more than just words could ever say,_

_And what my heart has heard, why, it takes my breath away..._

"If you're talking about the garden, then you're right," Kimi interjected, as she stared at them with me. I dropped my pen and notebook on the front porch, but I didn't give a damn. "Funny why Chuck wants to sell this place soon..." "No, that's not what I meant," I said, finally finding the courage to look at her straight in her shining, beautiful eyes. She dropped the manual on the floor, head shaking. The background song was now a duet, with Phil joining in.

_I can hardly wait to hold you, feel my arms around you,_

_How long I have waited_

_Waited just to love you, now that I've found you..._

I didn't know how to begin, but what the hell. Pull all stops now. "Kimi, I wasn't ready the last thirty-four years to tell you this, but, but I can't take it anymore! I've managed to live loveless, parents' and friends' love excluded, in all those years, and suddenly, out it goes after, what, only three days. I don't know what to do, but say this..." Here goes, Thomas. "Kimi, I...I..._I love you._" There you go.

_You've got the look of love _

_It's on your face,_

_A look that time can't erase..._

She was just dumbfounded, her face showing surprise, confusion, mistrust. Can't say I blame her-she broke up more relationships than she could count. She sensed, as well as I did, that there's a potential for another failure. "I-I...I don't know, Tom, I just don't know," she said, gasping for air in between. "That was so sudden...I know how in blazes you feel right now, please try to understand. I..." Tears were welling up her cheeks.

_Be mine tonight_

_Let this be just the start of so many nights like this,_

_Let's make a lover's vow and seal it with a kiss..._

"Oh I don't know, Tommy, but I feel I love you too." That was enough for me. I held her hand, and with her head nodding, I embraced her. We were close to crying, as our tears cascaded each other's shoulders. Maybe they were tears of joy.

_I can hardly wait to hold you, feel my arms around you,_

_How long I have waited_

_Waited just to love you, now that I've found you,_

_Don't ever go..._

"Whatever happens, Kimi, please, don't ever go," I told her. "I promise you I won't." She just looked at me, and eyes filled with tears, replied, "You can count on me, Tommy. You can count on me." Our grip tightened as we kissed, all regrets we had in our past gone for now.

**_Can the lovebirds sustain it? Are they even ready? Stay tuned for Chapter Seven: Sensing Something There, coming soon!_**


	7. Sensing Something There

**_Author's note: Same as usual-most most characters belong to Nickelodeon and Klasky-Csupo. Watch out for lines borrowed from any source-TV, radio, movies, other fanfics, whatever._**

****

Rugrats Midlife: Reunion

Chapter Seven: Sensing Something There

We finally broke off our kiss after two and a half minutes, and released our grip soon after that. Though disappointed-we wished that we had more time for smooching-we were grateful to each other, grateful for being honest, courageous, for just being there. I also felt a little paranoid in particular, fearing that some or all of them other Rugrats were watching. Fortunately, the nearest person was Fred, who was inside looking at the interior, and the door was closed, so there was little chance for him on seeing us like this.

Soon, he approached, glass of punch in tow, and when he saw us back in normal stations (we picked up our things and fixed our clothes), he invited us back to the yard. "Kimi, sir, will the both of you come back to the patio? I was wondering what you're doing there." No indication he knew about what we did, and I wasn't ready, no, we weren't ready to admit our love in the open-yet.

"Sure, Gunny, wilco," I replied at Fred, then turned to Kimi, still dabbing on lip balm. "Say, thanks for the lecture, found it very helpful, thanks," and winked at her, the beautiful woman acknowledging it with a smile, knowing I was thankful for more. Back to the palace yard.

And so to the party once more. Chuckie, having found Aunt Charlotte awake now, was consulting with her on how to deal with superiors and the board of directors for the Eaglecom stockholders' meeting tomorrow ("Lebedenko? I never fail to wonder at the new Russians' business savvy, not like in my day," she commented, referring to the company chairperson), Phil and Lil were-so what else is new?-arguing, this time on who has the higher pay, and what not, while Dil and the rest of the elders were seated on the other end away from the band, the mothers with grandkids in tow, eating. Susie had rested from her singing, and the band had stopped playing for the meanwhile as well, as they were eating. Madie had now gone on stage, with a glass of punch in tow.

"Now will everyone sit down on the front," she said, and so everyone did, also with glasses of punch in their hands, with the two of us parting ways for the meanwhile. I walked over to where Dad and Dil were seated, smack-dab beside the rest of the Finsters. "All right everyone, for a friendship that lasted long and strong, a toast." At this point, Dil sniffed the air and whispered, "T, Hugo Boss has yet to produce a citrus scent."

Citrus? Oh God, Kimi's perfume! Must have rubbed on me. Anyway he was discreet enough for Mrs. Finster, seated beside me, not to hear a damn thing. We raised our glasses amidst shouts of cheers.

"Ah, Dilly, it's like this, I got there when she-you know, Kimi-was spraying herself some perfume, and there, yeah, that's it, accidental spraying, that's it." I'm telling you, who's gonna buy that lame excuse? Fortunately, the career manual also had traces of her perfume. Meanwhile, onstage, Chuck joined Madie as they toasted nine years of marriage and Melinda, with Chuck kissing Madie's cheek and abdomen afterwards. I envied him that night.

And the party was over. Phil was sleeping over at the house (brought his clothes with him, he says), while the rest were going home ("Chuck, that Rembrandt is fake!" Fred screeched, with a mock "Please stop persecuting me!" from Chuckie). Dad was complimenting Mrs. Finster for her preparations, while Fred and Lilian were helping their parents and children into their van. Dil had taken over the wheel and offered the two other Finsters transport.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," Mrs. Finster remarked. "Home's just a taxi away from here, and we really don't want to bother you." At this, Dad said, "For the love of God, Kira, at least this ride's free. This is for all you and Chas have done for us in the past thirty-four years." My old man then took a whiff at the nightly air. "Say Tom, you smell a bit fruity." Oh for crying out loud.

Add in the old lady. "Now Kimi-chan, you kind of smell funny too-men's perfume..." Fortunately, she had enough sense to know she, no, both of us, were blushing red. "In the car then."

Dil's Skoda dropped them off at their house silently. No questions asked.

#####

Next day, all of us Rugrats, no kids, no spouses, met at the park for jogging. Not really a good time for a more intimate reunion as far as Kimi and I were concerned. We acted buddy-buddy in front of the rest, the way we preferred to do things anyway.

"Where's Phil headed to?" I asked Chuck.

"Probably looking for an earthworm the length of an Olympic track oval," he replied. "Still the King of Disgusting in our group, though seminary life has tamed him. Still can dissect a frog without flinching, I hear. Not like Angie over there."

"Say what, Finster?"

"Nothing you would want to know, madam."

By this time, Phil had returned, grime smothered over his cassock, looking dejected at his failure to find the elusive earthworm. "Aw, damn, I must be looking in the wrong place. Say, Angelica, can I have some water over there-"

"Hands off me, DeVille! Touch me and you're dead!" She was revolted at his appearance.

"Geez, I'd only touch you to make sure you're dead," he snapped back. She tossed him a bottle. "Thanks, Angie. To the Philmobile!" And he sped off to his red Pontiac Aztec.

"Philmobile?" I asked Lil, who was sitting beside me, tired of all the running.

"His name for that damn car," she sneered, then calmed somewhat. "Say, I've kinda noticed that you and Kimster over there have been acting strangely when paired with each other. Do I smell-"

"HELL NO!" I shouted. Everybody within a 5-mile radius stopped whatever they were doing. A baby wailed, dogs barked, car alarms rang like crazy. "Oops, sorry." Kimi rushed in from her jogging (sixteenth lap, boy, she should have enlisted in the services instead), wondering what the hell happened.

"Oh, nothing, I was just checking on whether there's a chemistry going on-aagh!" Kimi had just elbowed her. "Fine, so no chemistry, just a wee bit-okay, okay, enough, Kimster, okay!" The two of us were making fools of ourselves. Fortunately, Chuck, Angelica and Susie (Phil was celebrating a Mass in the church two blocks away, while Dil was still sleeping at home) rushed in, or else Kimi would have peeled Lil's face off. "The heck's going on?" Chuck asked. "Tom, Kimi, I heard you screaming like mad at the fountain. Found a bomb?"

"No, Chuck, that was something Lilian here was trying to imply," she said, holding Lil by the collar. Note to self: never push her temper-it can flare like doomsday. At this, Lil turned the tables and pinned Kimi on the ground, adding with a grin, "Like the fact that Tommy and you have something for each other?" I broke up the fight before soon.

"Now look here, Lil," I said, dragging her away as Chuckie was dragging the other gal, "we're, uh, only confused, okay? No denying we're friends, but lovers? We've yet to see that come." Fortunately, Kimi wasn't going to allow a little brawl ruin a fine day at the park, and neither was I.

"Say," Susie asked us, the good doctor always the lifesaver, "want some sodas at Moseley's Place? Like old high school days?"

"Sure," all of us replied. Then she turned to the two of us, looked and said, "Maybe you two Rugrats can settle this on a date at Delano's sometime. Good luck!" She wants me, a hapless reserve Marine about to start a consultancy business, and Kimi, a technological consultant now as hapless as I am, to talk all of our feelings over sizzling food at a steakhouse bought by the Finsters years ago. I turned to my partner and asked, "Do you mind..."

"Sure, a date would be fine," she replied. "Friday. We can split on the payment." And with that, we all rushed to Chuckie's awaiting Camaro.

**_So what's gonna happen on Friday? But first, what about the consultancy? Will Tommy be able to handle the workload? Find out on Chapter Eight: Waiting For Friday!_**


	8. Waiting for Friday

**_Author's note: As usual, main characters aren't mine-they're Nickelodeon's and Klasky-Csupo's. And also watch out for lines pirated from other programs, movies, concepts, etc._**

****

Rugrats Midlife: Reunion

Chapter Eight: Waiting for Friday

Thursday lunchbreak, Storemm Storage and Packaging. I carefully sneaked into the warehouse, lockpick in tow, dressed up as a Storemm employee. Opening the door to the cavernous storage facility, I looked around for surveillance cameras, and when I found one, moved to the other direction, on a pile of boxes hiding me from the camera's limited vision. I then headed to a bundle of office supplies, snatched 40 leaves of paper, and using the same technique awhile ago, escaped from the camera's gaze to the door...only to find six security guards aiming their pistols at me.

"All right then, congratulations," I said, as they lowered their weapons and got back the "pilfered" sheets. The antics I were up to were training and testing exercises for the surveillance cameras that had been newly installed after my first visit on Monday-there were more than 6 CCTV cameras hidden in the warehouse, and I ignored them on purpose-as well for the alertness of the security details. They both passed it with flying colors.

"Well, son, glad we did it well," said an upbeat Mr. Storemm, who was watching the shimozzle from the CCTV surveillance room. "If all goes well, we can finally be rid of those thievin' maroons who keep snapping up all them office supplies. Hope you can come again!" In return, I warned, "That was only if I didn't know about the location of the cameras. What if I did? Anyway, we'll deal with that, umm, tomorrow or Monday, Monday's better, don't you think so?"

"Why not?" said Storemm, retightening his necktie and puffing on his cigar. "After all, we're getting our money worth from these cameras. If we have a chance, we can add more to the other warehouses in the compound. Thanks a lot anyway, and good luck! Your money's been wired into your account, Pickles!"

"Anytime, Mr. Storemm!" I replied as I went back to the dressing room to swap my uniform with my white polo shirt, pants and tie. Soon, I told myself, I'll get to manage a larger security firm, but only after _full _retirement. Right now, focus on small businesses and rich folks' homes. You can handle the Kabugandan Police and Dummi Bears World security team in 5 years.

I already filed the paperwork the second day after I met with the Finsters, and finished the whole thing the Friday after Kimi's arrival from San Fran (she helped me with the red tape). My job interview Saturday morning went well, and I started work Monday. And yes, Storemm was my first client. He had been concerned about the disappearance of office supplies, which his firm handles in packaging and wholesale distribution. He already installed cameras in the warehouses, but to no avail. Fortunately, with the installment of surveillance equipment in places not immediately spotted by employees, we had a winner. Soon, all the warehouses will get installed with the contraptions, and at the very least, there will be a drop in theft reports.

I then drove my Cresta to a nondescript seven-story building in the business district, just across MergeCorp Towers. My second-floor office was made up of a single computer (Internet-connected), an old desk, a bookshelf, two framed posters of the late director (and my tweenage idol) Martin Costomiris, as well as a recruitment poster for the Marine Corps, a ship model, a souvenir tribal mask from the Congo, and on the desk, pictures of my family and Kimi. Oh, God, here I go again. Looks like I need to get myself focused on my blooming career-seven customers in just four days! Ah, hell, I was fresh out from the Marine Corps Academy when the division I was in was sent to Western Sahara for peacekeeping missions there. How worse can getting workload on the first day on the job be?

And speaking of firsts, I had to talk to her. This was to make sure that we both don't forget our date at Delano's tomorrow. I soon contacted her.

"Hello, Kimi Finster here, how may I help you?" She knows that I called, but I introduced myself anyway.

"Tommy here. Now about that date at Delano's, you think we can make it there on, let's say, seven?"

"That's so early, Tom! What's on your mind?"

"Ah, ummm, I'm used to eating out early, you know, I just got reserve duty weeks ago, that's all." Some habits are hard to break.

"Well, I suppose I can come there at seven too..." Kimi has some punctuality issues bedeviling her.

"Formal or casual?"

"Semi-formal, but you can choose not to wear a tie-just a collared shirt and long pants will do." I could only guess what she'll be wearing for the occasion-certainly nothing very revealing, I thought.

"And how about your mother? Have you..."

"She knows-we talked about it. Last time we had male perfume was when Dad was around. Mom was actually very supportive."

"Oh, thank God. So, 1900 hours, Delano's?"

"Roger that, Pickles. See ya!" The call was over.

I then wheeled my chair to the window behind me and looked outside. The business district was bustling, it being 1:15 p.m. on my watch, the scene as confused as my feelings for her. Ah, well, I thought, you can settle all that on Friday night. But first, the rest of the day's work has to be done. At that moment, Fred, who was now working with me (he had long quit that security firm in LA years ago) barged in.

"At ease, Fred, what's up?" I asked him.

"_Jefe_, call from Calley Ridge Antiques," he replied. "They want to look at ways to improve authenticity checks." Fakes were flooding the market. First test case on this type of problem.

"I'll be right behind you, " I replied as I got myself up and fixed myself. Looking forward to Friday isn't so bad after all.

**_What happens tomorrow? Will they be able to sort things out now? Don't miss Chapter Nine: And Now It's Friday, coming soon!_**


	9. And Now It's Friday

**_Author's note: (Why the hell do I have to repeat this) Most main characters are not mine-they're the property of Klasky-Csupo and Nickelodeon. Also, forgive inaccurate informations, pirated lines and slip-ups, for they aren't intended._**

****

Rugrats Midlife: Reunion

Chapter Nine: And Now It's Friday

"So how do I look?" I asked Dad and Dillon. Appearance is a must in your first date with someone, never mind if that someone was your best friend's libertine stepsister who'll like you for who you are. Besides, it's the maitre d' and the bouncer I have to impress if I am to enter a swanky steakhouse like Delano's.

"Just splendid, if you ask me," Dil replied. Dad concurred, but added, "Nice suit. How about a tie? There's gotta be a policy about ties in establishments like Delano's, and the Finsters don't cover even their own relatives for infractions."

"Nah, don't worry, got one in my compartment," I replied. A khaki Marine Corps-issue tie I bring with me in case I forget to wear one. Seriously, though, would a khaki tie fit in with a red long-sleeved polo shirt, a blue zip-up jacket and black pants? My fashion sense equals that of a wildebeest-I thought I would never need it.

"Why don't you try light-brown pants and a light brown buttoned-up suit?" Angelica said as she butted in-obviously she had been eavesdropping on our conversation long before she entered. "If you're gonna impress a girl like Kimi with that you had better get your fashion sense from-"

"You? And I get tips on eating pork from Rabbi Willis!" Dil retorted, only to get sharp looks from Dad and my cousin. "All right, then, I take it back." Angelica was muttering something about hacking Dil to pieces.

"All right then, light brown it is," I replied. "But then, I'd better change quick. Gotta be there by seven!" I hurried up to my old room and got out my small civilian wardrobe.

#####

Looks like I really didn't need the damned tie-folks who showed 10 to 15 percent of their skin and lower were allowed in, provided they weren't unusual-looking. Fortunately it was 6:52 p.m. Unusual to start a date this damned early-I can still see the TV showing the evening news on the bar to my left.

Approaching a table with a view of the river quay, I got myself seated. The menu was there, the view was there, a waiter was approaching. One person left.

"Sir, are you ready to take your order?" he asked upon approaching.

"Afraid not, waiting for someone else," I replied. With that he left my presence, leaving me alone to think about Kimi.

I found myself asking questions. Why now? Why me? Why this late in my life? Lilian and Fred have Jave (Javier's preferred nickname) and Clara and Sara, fraternal twins, to worry about. Chuckie and Madie have Carl and Mellie-the latter soon-to bother with. Suze and Malcolm have Jamal to give them headaches. Fine, so Angie, Dil and Phil aren't married, but there is no way for me to tell whether they're enjoying singlehood-certainly Philip is.

And now I handle myself and Kimi and what brought us together. Was it something we had in common? Other than holding American passports, being fluent in English and basic Spanish (my Japanese is rusty, while hers, even for a second-generation Japanese-American, is clean as a whistle) and losing a parent (no, she lost two, one to a divorce and another to death due to cancer, while I lost Mom due to pneumonia), we were miles apart. She was not fond of rules; I made sure rules were followed. She was a high-reacher; I tend to stay down low. She'd vote Democrat; I'd vote Republican. She's fond of Dummi Bears; I like Reptar better. There are dozens of ways we would contrast, but last Saturday, we found common ground and more. Maybe, _just maybe,_ we found love.

As I was thinking about all this, I figured she'd arrive by now-7:06. Figures. If this keeps up I'd never live it down. As if on cue though, she finally shows up, dressed in a pink cardigan jacket and skirt, blue blouse inside, with her hair still in that (in my opinion) ridiculous hairdo. The shoes she sported were the ones a decent businesswoman would wear. Surprise, surprise.

"Sorry, the guys I've been working with were all beginners," Kimi said the moment she seated infront of me at the table. "Couldn't tell the difference between two motherboards with different components. Spent 5 goddamned hours with the bastards." She then looked at the scenery. "Woohah, the riverside quay. _Kaa-sama_ was persuaded we can buy this place when she saw the lovely view from here. Otherwise thought the whole steakhouse idea was going to be a white elephant." The waiter from awhile ago came again, this time with menus. Piano music gave the whole place a more relaxed ambiance, despite the fact it was virtually filled with people.

Kimi took out her wallet, checked if she had enough money (I had enough to pay the whole meal myself, but we had the deal) and at the menu. "Beef tenderloins, with corn and carrots, for main course. Soup will be cream of chicken and asparagus for me, as well as chicken waldorf salad. How about you?"

"Oh, let's see, uhh, the porterhouse, _a la pobre_, with garlic parsley potatoes and mushrooms, with french onion soup."

"Dessert?"

"A slice or two of apple cobbler, if you want some. I'll have some water to wash the whole thing down, or maybe some Coke.

"Apple shandy."

"Will that be all, Kim?" Now I wasn't damn sure if I can pay all those.

"Don't worry. You forgot our deal? Fifty-fifty?"

"Oh." We chuckled at your humble friend's pointless worrying. Could have laughed ourselves to expulsion.

I finally cleared my throat as the waiter approached. We told him our selections (I chose water), and we got $596.75 charge. No need for either of us to have worried about payment. Our feelings, though, had a different story altogether.

"So, Tommy," she started, "care to tell me what had been going on since you joined the Marines?"

"Aagh, Kimi, this will be damned long." I then looked at her again, straight in the eye. "And why in blazes do you want to find out?" Why did you have to ask that? You know the answer.

"Life in the Corps is tough, Tommy, and you know it. Though you're semi-retired you'll be called back to service anytime. I...I just want an idea of what hardships you get your sorry ass into. I don't want to be kept in the blank about what you're doing for all of us." Kimi Finster has just shown her concern for my welfare. I just thought she wanted to start a conversation. Looking back, it was a good way to start one.

"Oh, all right then. So you see, the moment I graduated from the Academy, I was first sent to Laayoune to help in distributing food to the refugees in Western Sahara..."

#####

"Your order has arrived, sir, ma'am," the waiter said as two sizzling steaks were put on our tables and gravy was poured over the hot, black plates stacked on planks of wood. I had long finished telling her my years of service (including the time we rescued refugees from attacking militias in the Congo for which I won the Distinguished Service Cross) and she had told her years as a consultant in San Francisco, complete with her love life ("Nine break-ups as of the last count," she said with fatalistic candor). They got our empty soup bowls out of the table and had placed another basket of dinner rolls and a plate of butter.

Halfway through our dinner, Kimi stopped eating for the meanwhile and asked me, "Uh, Tom?"

"Yes, Kim?" I had swallowed the piece of porterhouse in my mouth with little chewing.

"About the fling we had on Saturday..."

"What about it?"

"Did all of your, should I say, pent-up feelings, just pop out then and there?"

"Maybe. Honestly, I didn't feel anything unusual around you when we were still teens, or even kids."

"Ever felt affection for someone before? You told me you felt loveless." That was partly true.

"Well, maybe once, in Guam, but I wouldn't go deeper. At any rate, she, uhh, er..." Left for greener pastures. And I never got to even say I love her-she doesn't know. I just bowed my head and breathed deeply.

"Sorry. How inconsiderate of me to even ask." We found ourselves staring down our food, and afterwards got our act together and continued eating.

After we finished, we got ourselves talking again. About almost anything that got to our heads.

"You still fond of Dummi Bears, Finster?" I asked her with a grin.

"Yeah, so is that a crime?" she replied in defense of herself. "I'm betting you still like Reptar-"

"At thirty-six, it is," I snapped back, chuckling. "And I've outgrown that damn dinosaur." I then looked at her. She's so funny when she giggles, I thought. "You look so cute when you giggle."

"Indeed they tell me," she replied, and we both shared a laugh. The first time we would do so in a situation like this. Oh if we found each other sooner, I thought.

Soon, the waiter arrived with the bill, and as agreed, we evenly split the payment. Change was another matter- I got the dollar and the quarter while Kimi got two dollars change. Ah, well, it's a petty thing compared to falling in love with a childhood friend. We decided to get up and leave for the riverfront quay.

The place was not much crowded, and it soon we aproached the railings near the waterfront. No boats for today, which was just the way we wanted it.

As we looked out to the pristine river, I found myself asking, "Are you sure we love each other?"

"What makes you say that?" Kimi asked in turn, also staring blankly into the water.

"I'm not really sure if we can make it," I replied. "Maybe it was the punch or shandy that got us smooching. Maybe it was more than that." I looked at her, and she did the same as well.

"Certainly more than that, Tom," she replied. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I weren't certain."

"Maybe that goes for me too," I replied, and with that, we held each other's hands, embraced, and kissed each other as deeply as we can. Not really an opportune moment considering what we just ate, but we didn't give a hoot.

"Next time around, Kim?" I asked afterwards.

"Sure thing, Tommy," she replied, adding, "_Now_ are you sure you love me and I love you?"

"Yep," I replied. "Pretty damn sure."

**_Pretty damn dure, he says. So now that they're an official couple, what will the rest of the gang know and say? And how will this affect their relationships with the other Rugrats and their families? Can they really last? Don't miss Chapter Ten: So Tell Us About It, coming soon!_**

****

**_P.S. Remarks? Comments? Suggestions? Please read and review! (Constructive ones only accepted-be as nice as you can be.) _**


	10. So Tell Us About It

**_Author's note: I'll just skip the usual gibberish and tell you that some lines may have been taken from movies, television shows, cartoons (Rugrats and All Grown Up references have been and will be dotting the entire fic), other fanfics, and actual quotations from famous people. Otherwise, this story is original._**

****

Rugrats Midlife: Reunion

Chapter Ten: So Tell Us About It

Lunchtime on Tuesdays was, more often than not, at the Finster's old house, most often because it gave me the opportunity to talk to Mrs. Finster about certain things I'm confronted with, like work problems, emotional situations, the things that a bachelor like me often confronts. But this Tuesday was different. I just fetched Kimi from work at downtown-she has her own office as well, just downtown, and as I was driving my Cresta to the "old house", as she and Chuckie would call it, doubts were forming in my mind as to whether I should actually show up.

"Can we tell them?" I asked. _Can_, not _should_. We knew that it will come out one way or another, and if it does it should come from us. I just didn't know if I had the mental and emotional constitution to tell the entire gang (who we invited to the house for lunch) to admit what some of them already know.

"Don't worry Tom, it'll work out fine," Kimi replied. "Remember, my mom knows about this already, and she won't tell anyone about it if she promised not to. I'm sure we can." At this point, we approached the Spanish-style house and stopped at the carpark. The Camaro(Chuckie's), two Aztecs (Phil's and Angelica's), a station wagon (Malcolm's), a Ford Explorer (Fred's) and a Skoda (Dil's) were parked neatly outside, making me wonder what the local neighborhood traffic cops will make of this build-up.

The first thing I heard as soon as I opened the door was a "Ten hut!" courtesy of Phil (ever the gang jester) and 6 people standing up at attention. For me, it ain't funny.

"Cut that out, Philip, this is serious," I replied dourly. The folks all acknowledged and took their seats, Lillian doing so after elbowing her twin in his ample gut.

Now to business. Kimi had also entered the house and stared at the rest of the crew (Madie, Suze and Dil helping the old lady take care of lunch) like an astronaut staring blankly into space. That meant the initiative for beginning the announcement fell on me.

"Well, fellas," I began, "nice to be here and all, I just want to tell...to tell you...uhmm..." The last time I lost myself in my lines was when I got the Fleur d'Or at the Junior Directors award, 2nd. Year Jr. High, for "Local Color: My Neighborhood in Black and White". Fortunately, I was able to recover enough to stammer a few words of acknowledgment then. No such luck now.

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Angelica shouted, only to be met by a "Will you please let them be, Angelica" from the kitchen courtesy of both Susie and Mrs. Finster. The former reprimand got both of us talking.

"KIMI AND I ARE A COUPLE!" I said on my part, with Kimi of course saying the same thing, with only my name on it. Silence met our announcement. Now Chuck was the one staring blankly into space.

After a few minutes, Philip broke the ice by asking, "Can you please repeat that?"

"I'll handle this, Tom," Kimi said to me as she cleared her throat and repeated what she had said earlier. "Tommy and I are a couple." Silence permeated the ground floor yet again.

"Did I hear that right, Kira?" I heard Madie ask from the kitchen.

"Indeed you have," Mrs. Finster replied rather calmly. "Tommy and Kimi are a couple."

"Oh," Dil responded. That set the stage for one-liners in the crowd, mostly made up of knew it's and what the's as the replies of the day. Chuckie was still as stone-faced as Fifi (the purple poodle was sent to the taxidermist after she died) on the fireplace, while Lil felt vindicated at her speculation ("I told you they had something with each other," she said, to be rebutted with a "Did not, Lilian Cruz" from Phil, and the rest is history).

"Fellas, the curry's ready!" Dil shouted as he entered the living room, followed by Mrs. Finster, the latter approaching Chuckie.

"Ma, a full pitcher of cold water please," Chuckie said, dry and slurring.

"No glass to go with it?" his stepmother asked.

"It's not for my throat, it's for my face. And please make sure it's ice cold."

#####

"Well, the lamb curry's very good," Malcolm commented after wiping his mouth with a towel. "Not spicy enough though-Susie's meanwhile is a bit on the wild side-"

"So _you _want to make an issue about that, Malcolm?" Susie replied, her eyes slit and threatening.

"No, ehm, n-n-no, sugarbabe, heck no, ahh, uhhm, I'd better be eating right now," he stammered, then changing the subject. "Is Chuckie actually going to eat his food or stare at it like crazy?"

"I'm eating, I'm eating, not to worry, I'm eating," he replied as he stuffed five spoonfuls of curry and rice into his mouth. I could tell he was still shivering, though.

#####

After lunch, I asked for time alone at the yard, while the rest were talking about old times. All of a sudden I heard footprints crunch into the ground.

"Charles," I said, acknowledging his arrival.

Yes, it's Chuckie alright. A little shaken from the shock of hearing that Kimi and I were lovers (and, I assume, the ice-cold water Mrs. Finster doused on him), he appeared in his plaid long-sleeved polo shirt and white pants (he was in his suit and tie awhile back) and he had combed his hair ala Max Weinberg (the drummer in the old Late Night talk show). Only silence greeted me, but I began anyway.

"Y'know, Chuck, I can't believe it either," I said, not certain if this unpredictable person named Chuck Finster will understand. "Just happened so fast, actually. Loveless for one day, head over heels the next."

Charles just looked at me, reassured. Reassured?

"Welcome to my world, Pickles. High School, remember? Sweating-brow, stuttering me? I was always nervous, thinking about Madie. And not only that-Remember Nicole? Junior High? Now that I look at it, I should have bought that colloquial Russian audiotape years back. Could have made 'Chongo' more, erm, credible." He laughed. I found myself joining him, a little more confident.

"So it's okay, Chuckie?" I asked.

"You kidding? Kidding-it's all right, Tommy, it's all right. It's just that you're dealing with Kimi, and you know how I am about that, what with a sister who broke up with nine men for the past seven years she was in San Fran. Now my best friend falls in love with-God forgive me for calling her this-my stepsister, and all..." He paused for a while, then managed to smile again. "But then, what could be better? At least I do know you." At that moment, Kimi appeared from nowhere and joined us.

"Glad to hear my brother trusting me," she said. "And after the fling with Z, I thought you were still paranoid."

"Stuff it punk!" was all that we could both say before Kimi chased us around the garden, crying bloody murder (albeit in jest, in both our cases).

"Hey!" Mrs. Finster yelled out from the door to the yard. "Am I missing something here?"

"Nothing, _okasama_," Kimi just replied as she held our back collars.

"Let them go for once, Kimi-chan," her mother then said. "Oh, and make up your mind as to what sort of nomenclature you will address me with, okay?"

"Sure thing, Mommy-_sama_," she replied as she let the two of us go.

"Guess one out of two ain't that bad," Mrs. Finster sighed in surrender as she went back inside, with the three of us following.

**_The first hurdles have been cleared, but there's more along the way. Guess as to what they are on Chapter Eleven: Sand Bar Ahead!_**

****

**_P.S. What do you want to happen? Send in suggestions to ceig13yahoo.com! _**


	11. Sand Bar Ahead

**_Author's note: I'll skip the usual disclaimers and remind you that this may be the most intense chapter I will come up with by far. (Appeal made due to lack of intensity on my part-I'm new to this.) Here goes..._**

****

Rugrats Midlife: Reunion

Chapter Eleven: Sand Bar Ahead

You will be so amazed at the way the ship sails smoothly, the skipper of the carrier _Ronald Reagan _told me, that you will fail to notice the sand bars scattered ahead-until it's too late. That is why he says ship captains make good wedding ministers-they don't get too emotional, they try to stay focused instead of living the moment. Somehow his first sentence got me thinking when my relationship with Kimi hit rock bottom.

Three months after we told the others we were a couple, a call from a certain Patricia Harland about installing a CCTV system in her property came to my attention. As Fred had run some errands in his house (he promised Lil he would take care of the kids that day), and we were the only ones in the business (it's just a three-month-old consultancy firm, for Pete's sake!), I decided to stop over and check this myself, a consequence of not foreseeing the need for a waiting room outside our offices. As I went down the stairs to the basement parking, I had a foreboding this may get ugly, something I shrugged off when I got to my parked Cresta.

Did I say ugly? The property was a beautiful Victorian house perched on a hill overlooking the town and river. The owner of the house, a gorgeous young woman in her early thirties, answered the door.

"Good afternoon ma'am, Tommy Pickles, security consultant at your service," I stated, looking at the woman I just met. "You must be Patricia Harland."

"Oh, yes, I am. Do come in, do come in." I wondered why she would need a CCTV system for an average-sized house.

"I looked around the property, it's kinda small for a CCTV system. Why would you need seven cameras for an area which could do with four?"

"Oh, so I could only do with four cameras?" she asked. She was obviously new on this type of arrangement, I thought to myself.

"Fortunately, yes. And there are cameras in the market which can be linked to just one TV screen, just like this one over here." I then took four small black orbs made by the family company (Not meant to promote Pickles Technologies, it's just that these were the ones I had at home), an adaptor, a remote control and some cables. In short order, I installed the cameras on four places, connected their plugs to the adaptor, which I then connected in turn to a television set.

"There are models like these in stores, not necessarily Pickles Tech, but if you're buying, choose the one with the best range of vision," I lectured as the cameras were being demonstrated. "Place them where you can see them but where others can't. And make sure they're on 24/7." After disassembling the kit, I turned round only to face a woman with a seductive grin on her face. Fortunately, she, well, "behaved" herself when I caught her eye.

"So how much would I pay?" she asked me.

"Forty thousand dollars," I replied, all the meanwhile shuddering. Sure, she's beautiful, but first, I'm taken already, and second, so is she (her husband is out of town, I inferred from the pictures in the hallway, assuming she wasn't divorced or a widow). That second inference was cast into doubt when she went up to me and sauntered, "Uhhm, Mr. Pickles..."

"You may call me Tommy, ma'am."

"Oh, okay. Umm, Tommy, if it's not bothering you, can you please, uhh, _accompany me for tonight..."_

_ Good Lord! _I had to tell her something that would not break her heart yet not put down my love for Kimi. But how in heavens do you do that? "Y-you-you s-s-ee-see m-m-ma'am, uh, umm, er..." I think it was her eyes, with a mixture of seduction and plea for compassion in them, that kept me speechless. "I'm taken already."

"But just for tonight..."

I cut the woman off. "Please, no. I am flatterred by your offer, but I don't want to sabotage my three-month-old relationship with my girlfriend, and that is a risk I'm not willing to take." So saying, I rushed up, picked my money and belongings, and rushed out of the house, before second thoughts got me inside again. Fortunately, I wasn't too late, and I went home wiping lipstick from my mouth, fortunate that I persuaded her never to take this to the next level, and guilty that I was two-timing Kimi (she lost a relationship to this, just for the record). Tommy Pickles, I told myself, what did you get yourself into.

#####

The first signs of friction occured at a party at Susie's place for her son's third birthday. A text message from Trish, as I now called her, was sent to me, asking if I could go over to her place sometime for some coffee (maybe more). My absent-minded self, a consequence of my work and the two-week tinge of guilt for the love triangle, left my cellphone somewhere. I never gave it another thought until later, when I noticed my cellphone wasn't in my pocket.

"Hey Malcolm," I inquired, "seen my cellphone?"

"Afraid not, Tom," he replied as he was videotaping Jamal opening his birthday presents.

The reply was the same in Angelica's, Lil and Fred's, Jave's, Susie's, Madie's and Buster's (one of Jamal's uncles) cases. When I got to Chuckie, he was nonchalant.

"Well, Kimi found it. Must be a message there that got her angry." _Angry? Sweet Lord of Hosts!_

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Out front in the street." His eyes leered at me as he turned his back for a second serving of tenderloin tips.

Angry was an understatement if you looked at her eyes-it was sheer fury waiting to surge forth. I decided to do something, and fast, but first I decided to let her talk-the rest of herself was trying to be calm as she gave back my cellphone.

"Who's Trish?" she asked coldly. I managed to utter a few words.

"Uhmm, err, a client. Patricia Harland."

"A client. So what did she want you for?"

"Cameras for her house." Forestall the "What else would she want when she meant that there will be more than coffee?" part, Pickles, I told myself. "She kissed me on the lips. Six times these past two weeks. Hope you're not very angry..."

"Me? _Angry? _No I'm not _angry. _Maybe INFURIATED will be a better word, you goddamned bastard!" I saw that incident at the park months before. Welcome to doomsday, Thomas. And looks like it's hell you've been condemned to. Compared to this, the time she, with the other Rugrats, confronted me with the tapes I would later enter to a film competition showed her mild-mannered side.

"Look, Kim, I can explain, I CAN EXPLAIN IF YOU ALLOW ME TO!" The second time cut her off as I continued. "Look, I admit, I'm having an illicit affair here, endangering a budding three-month-old relationship and what not, but I'm in the same boat as you! I'm really confused with all of this, OK?"

Kimi wasn't sold. "Well, looks like you'll have to choose now, right, Thomas? Let me make this easier for you." She tossed the silver locket I gave her on our third date onto the macadamized pavement of the road. It contained a picture of both of us taken at the photo-taking booths seen in the malls. She then marched to her awaiting car, tears in her eyes, saying "See you when you make up your two-timing mind." The price you pay for honesty is very, very steep indeed.

I tried to follow her, stammering "But Kimi..." only to be met by a "Leave me alone you son of a bitch!" at every point. The fifth time I angrily yelled, "Fine! Be that way! You don't have the monopoly of anger here." I then stormed to my car, headed home.

The next morning, I tried to call up Harland, to tell her that it was over for the both of us. The only thing I could count on was the fact I had no sex with either lady, meaning I was slightly free of guilt-but only slightly.

What have you done, Tommy, I asked myself beforehand. You have sent a woman bleeding yet again, and because you felt you could control the situation. You thought that you could dally with this and get away with it, huh? At least you had the guts to admit it-what the heck will she do to you when she sees you actually with Trish.

"Oh, hello, Tommy, what's news?" came a familiar voice on the phone.

"Let's get this whole thing over with."

"You called me just to tell me that?"

"Just because Kimi blew her stack at me yesterday, maybe. I figured that, look, though you, aagh, you may have things and qualities she doesn't, I, I feel more for her than for you. I hope you understand." Silence was heard on the other end. "Do I take that as an agreement?"

"Maybe so," Trish replied. "That's why Stan left me. I get flirtatious with others, and...sorry I got you and your-"

"SORRY? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? I'M SORRY TOO, FOR HAVING BEEN THE UMPTEENTH GUY TO FALL OUT FROM A LOVE TRIANGLE YOU KEEP MAKING!" I yelled before I slammed the phone down. And then I sobbed.

I was the skipper of that sailboat of love I rode with Kimi. And on my shift, until it was too late, I failed to notice the sand bar ahead.

**_Uh-oh. Watch what happens on Chapter Twelve: Along The Way, coming out soon!_**


	12. Along The Way

**_Author's note: As I've been doing for the past two chapters, I'll skip the usual disclaimers and other notes. After this week's heartening reviews, and due to the fact that summer vacation's almost over in my part of the world, I have decided to release the remaining chapters (this one included) sooner than June 15. (Worry not about quality-I've already made up my mind about the conclusions.)_**

Rugrats Midlife: Reunion

Chapter Twelve: Along The Way

The following week that passed was the most miserable in my entire life-no, there was also the weeks prior to my botched resignation in the Marine Corps. The old cycle of interest, high point, disillusionment and break-off, which doomed my filmmaking and active service careers, was apparently going to doom my fledgling consultancy service as well. The only twist this time is that I lost someone who I loved the most. That person, as you've known, was Kimi Watanabe-Finster.

It was my fault. That rapport I had with Trish Harland, whom I discovered took an interest in me three weeks ago, and who I discovered had broken up with her husband for an affair which was of her doing, doomed the growing love between Kimi and me. Worse was to come, though. The evening I broke up with Trish, I went to a bar to drown out my sorrows-something I would usually not do, but then, I wasn't feeling myself anymore. I should have noticed that there was a green Camaro parked upfront, because no sooner had I gulped down two shots of whiskey than Chuckie and I crossed paths.

"YOU GODDAMN BASTARD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he screeched as he lunged and tackled me to the floor. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THE &$#ING HELL YOU DID TO MY SISTER?!"

"W-wait, you don't understand..." I tried to reason, but try doing that to a broken-hearted girl's infuriated brother with murder on his mind.

"WHAT IN #$&ING BLAZES I DON'T UNDERSTAND IS WHY YOU DID THIS TO US! We helped you with your consultancy practice, Mom considered you and Dil as sons, and if that wasn't enough, we entrusted you with Kimi. AND THIS IS WHAT WE-oomph!" I took the time to push him off me and punch him in the chest.

"Fine, so it its my damn fault," I said, standing up. "So what do you want me to do-go back to your damned stepsister-" I was angry at her too, but that's beside the point. The mere mention of the word stepsister angered Chuckie even more. So much for his being a family man.

"NO ONE CALLS KIMI MY STEPSISTER, NOR ANY MEMBER OF MY OTHER FAMILY!" were all the words he needed before he lunged at me and the whole thing went worse. In short order, a quarrel erupted, and Charles' anger and my lack of sobriety-I wasn't fully drunk yet, but the alcohol had now clouded part of my judgment-had us trying to strangle one another.

Fortunately, Phil, who was just passing by on his way to a mass, saw the fiasco and stepped in. When he couldn't drive us apart by simple pushing he elbowed us right in our abdomens.

"Please for the love of God STOP THIS!" he shouted to both of us, then had two other patrons wrest us apart. "You there, Chuck, the fight's between Tommy and Kimi, not you and Tommy. And as for you, jarhead, stop making a jackass of yourself by drowning your sorrows, OK?" Chuck had calmed down and left, obviously still angry as the bar's door slammed hard. Meanwhile I was slumped on the floor, crying yet again, this time for breaking up a good friendship.

Chuckie was my first friend. I got involved with his half-hearted pranks directed at Vice-Principal Pangborn in 5th grade. I was the one who kept his secrets for him all his life. I was his best man at the wedding. Now I had just succeeded in destroying thirty-five years of friendship. Shame on me. Phil just helped me up and let me cry at his shoulder, another of my first friends helping, but that just wasn't enough. A week later and it still felt the same way.

The Finsters aren't talking to me, still bitter about what I've done. So have the Joneses. Only Fred has been with me, and even then he's just there to work-Lilian's avoiding me as well, angry at me for betraying her best friend. The old folks are mostly giving me the silent treatment, and Dil? He's in San Diego with Dad to supervise the construction of a new attraction there. The only difference between Dad and Dil was that the latter was more slick, unorthodox and successful, thanks to Phil and Lil DeVille, who both dropped him on his head as a baby. And don't get me started on Angelica.

I was regularly telling Fred to cover for me. When I did come for work I would usually bury myself in it, but as in the Corps it felt empty. It looked like I would have to give this consultancy up too, and return to active service. Not a bad idea: you have nothing to lose in going back, Pickles. Maybe your miserable life.

It was in that week that I decided to go to Mass. Heck, I'm Methodist, as are Dad, my uncle, aunt, and cousin, while Mom and Dil are Jewish in orientation. But I just went to the St. Francis Xavier Parish Church downtown (close to where Phil lives and teaches) to see him and try to talk to him. He had remained incommunicado for the past week. Until then.

Couldn't believe my good luck-he was there, distributing communion in the nave. _God Will Make A Way _by Don Moen was sung by the choir in the loft to the left of the altar.The pews were not very crowded, but only due to the fact that their occupants were on the aisles. That meant I'll just have to stand up. The Mass was almost over anyway.

Soon, the final blessings were said, the Mass was over and I learned he was hearing some confessions that day. Soon, he entered a confessional box and some six people lined up. I joined the last, wondering why there were only a few to my front and no one to my back.

Soon, it was my turn. I entered the box and kneeled, but before I said a word he uttered, "Bless you, my son, for you have sinned."

"How did you know I was here?" I inquired. The place was packed with people, for the love of God!

Phil just grinned from where I saw him in the screen and pointed out a thing or two. "Uno, I can notice churchgoing passivists (a term for non-active church participants he uses), moreso a Methodist going into a Catholic church service. Second, I saw seven folks in line. I have reservations saying I'm supposed to have only six." From what I can see on the rattan screen he loosened his white collar and removed his stole, and then he turned to me. "This ain't the place for us-let's go to the cloister. It can get stuffy in here." So saying, we immediately left the confessional and went to the south door of the church, opening to a courtyard garden.

For the first two minutes, we did nothing but to stare blankly as we walked, me at the tiles of the pathwalk, Phil at the sky. The silence between us was broken by Phil.

"So how's life, T?" he asked.

"Miserable. It's just a miracle I can wake up everyday. I always wished that He could just snuff out my life there and then. At least Kimi won't have one more person to worry about."

"So you still love her, Tommy?"

"I guess so."

"Think she still loves you?"

"What little love she has for me crashed with that silver locket, Phil."

"Or did it?" Same idea here. "I kinda noticed you've stayed away from Kimi and her family ever since the Harland incident. You sure you're sorry for what you've done?"

"Of course I am." Who wouldn't?

"Have you forgiven yourself for this?"

"I am trying." And failing miserably. Until now.

"Have you considered asking Kimi for forgiveness?" I knew he was going to say this.

"I...I...I can't seem to bring myself to go to her and tell that. I-I-I'm..."

"Scared you'll be rejected? Scared that it's too late?" Phil looked at me in a way I had never seen him before. Until then he only was the King of Disgusting who became a member of the Society of Jesus by luck. Now I saw that skill also had a role. "I suggest you muster what is left of your courage and honor to tell her you're sorry. Try to make her understand that you can't bear to see her angry. Tell her you want all this insanity to be over with. Most of all, tell her that if both of you have to say goodbye, you say goodbye as people who aren't angry anymore. That's the least you'll have to do." He went silent.

"So you're suggesting I go there and try to say sorry, and that's it?" I asked. "How the hell will that help?"

"Sooner or later the resentment must end. Let the rest take care of itself. Whether she comes back to you or you go your separate ways is not yours to decide-it's Kimi's. As for you, _a repentant lover's gotta do what a repentant lover's gotta do._" Those words finally rallied whatever remained of my faltering hopes. I hugged Philip like a long lost son, a la Chuckie when I met him again after 6 years, thanking Phil for helping me.

"Nah, it's in my resumé," he replied, patting my back before we released each other. "Oh, and before you go, let me remind you, sincerity is everything. The rest is up to you. Gotta go now!" He threw a quick salute at me.

"Sure thing, Padre," I replied as I saluted back at him, knowing he got me along the way back to Kimi.

**_The stage is set. Now come the actors. How will Kimi respond to Tommy's asking forgiveness from her? Find out on Chapter Thirteen: Back at the Riverfront, coming soon!_**

**_P.S. Thanks for the encouraging reviews! Pls. send more of these constructive reviews to me, and suggestions to . _**


	13. Back at the Riverfront

**_Author's note: As usual, I'll be skipping the disclaimers (you know who owns who anyway) and will focus on the _****_fact that this is the time Tommy either wins back or loses his beloved Kimi forever. Take a deep breath...and exhale. (This may have less suspense than hoped, so bear with it.)_**

Rugrats Midlife: Reunion

Chapter Thirteen: Back at the Riverfront

The next day after that encounter with Philip, I managed to pull myself together for a final resolution. While I'm not much of an orator or writer nowadays-primary reason why my resignation was doomed-I figured that it will all come to me. All I had to rely on whas Phil's suggestions.

Even with the Harland fiasco and the dredge that followed, I still loved Kimi. I for certain don't know if she still loved me, but one thing was for sure. She was angry, and the last thing I now wanted was for her to be angry at me for the rest of her earthly life. And that was for her own good. I didn't care anymore whether she would welcome me back into her arms, or use those very same arms to send me away. I just wanted to make her happy. And if that meant I would never have the chance to love her again, _so be it._

I arranged for Huseyin, the Finsters' family driver, to try and check if she was in a mood good enough for the both of us to meet. (Huseyin was the only way I had of knowing the situation in the old house.) Once I got the go signal, I told him to try and persuade Kimi to go with him to the riverfront, where she would be dropped off. That was where I would be waiting. So that there wasn't any suspicion of conspiracy, I would arrive at almost the same time, at a different place nearby. In addition, I gave him the liberty of choosing where to drop off his mistress so as not make her suspicious. When he determined this case, I finally got the chance for my final resolution Thursday, 5:00 p.m., riverfront quay.

I got there ten minutes to five, using public transportation, and used up most of the time thinking of the possibilities. Do I get her back to me? Or do we say goodbye? One thing was for certain, I said to myself, I just want to make her happy, even at my own expense. If not, I figured, I could try resigning from my occupation and the Corps and use the enlistment coupons from the French Foreign Legion I got from Phil in that encounter. I know French, and it wouldn't hurt to serve in a desert outpost somewhere in Djibouti, provided the _Armée de Terre __Français_ doesn't pull out at the Djiboutian government's behest yet.

Meanwhile, I would determine what I'd have to say. It was the moment I'd either make or break. But it didn't matter anymore-Kimi's happiness, devastated by that affair I had with Harland, was the one that mattered. Now that I think about it, my rarely-seen selflessness was mustered to its limits that day. _A repentant lover's gotta do what a repentant lover's gotta do. _But still, I had to wipe of the cold sweat accumulating on my brow.

I looked around the riverfront, more particularly at the road alongside it. The place was mostly full of people taking an evening stroll through the riverfront and the adjoining park, but only sparsely. That helped me find who I was looking for-a Japanese-American girl dressed in a brown leather jacket with a crimson undershirt and gray skirt, with high heels and a weird hairdo.

I turned my back at her and faced the riverfront once more. I determined that since Huseyin dropped her off here, she would have to know what she was supposed to do.

"This had better be good, Pickles," Kimi said coldly as he stood beside me in the railing close to the river, her tone reminiscent of the time I got a dressing-down from General Patterson. "Or are you just wasting my time?"

"I'm not," I replied, still looking away from her. "If I were I would have not shown up, just like the SOB you think I am."

"So let's get this over with. What do you want from me?" Hostility was well-hidden, but I knew it existed.

"Kimi, I...I..." I found the courage to face her. "I'm sorry."

"You made me come here just to say that?"

"Yes, though you think you may want to hear more."

She threw an ice-cold stare at me. "Oh, I don't have time for this," she said, and started to leave, but I tried to stop her by holding her hand.

"NO WAIT! FOR PETE'S SAKE PLEASE LISTEN!" I shouted. She stopped. "Please, Kimi, I know that I screwed up big-time here, and you have all the right to be angry at me, but for your own sake please forgive me! I'm not expecting you to take me back into your arms, but I can't bear to see you bitter forever! This has to end one way or another, and I don't want your anger eat at you piece by piece. I-I...I..." Tears were welling up in my cheeks once more. "I just want you to be happy in your life, Kimi, and I'd do anything, even part ways if that's what you want. I just want you to know I still love you." I let go and buried my head in my hands, weeping.

As in that party that fateful Saturday, Kimi's eyes were clouded with shock, surprise, distrust. She had been badly burned before, but I could sense she never saw someone come back to her like this-someone who was not forcing her to bring him back into her arms, someone who was this selfless. Now that I look back at it, she thought she was seeing things. But she wasn't.

I had now figured out why I lost my spirits in my past two undertakings. I was primarily my own man then. And then I realized I was lonely. No one outside my family to share in my successes and consolation in my defeats. Golf Company of the Third Marine Division was not enough. Being considered a son by Mrs. Finster wasn't enough, though it helped. I wasn't whole. Now, I felt that I was going to lose her. If that was the case, I would have to lose her as a happy person.

"Tommy..." she whispered. I looked at her, a whole gamut of emotions in her face. It wasn't long before I found out which emotions she would release, and those were of regret and compassion. Tears trickled down her beautiful face as she embraced me tightly. That was unexpected.

"Oh, Tommy," she wept, "in all my years falling in and out of love, this, this is the only time someone has actually said sorry! I...I...I'm really sorry, Tom, really I am! Tommy, I don't know why you had to bother with an asshole like me, but, oh, I'm so sorry."

"You mean you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes, Tommy, I really do," she said. "I want you back in my life. Can you forgive me too?"

"Anything to keep you happy, Kimi-chan," I replied. "I'm yours now, and I'm glad to tell you you're mine again." Contentment filled our faces as we gripped tighter and, for the first time in a week, kissed like there was no tomorrow. The sun brought an orange hue as it set from the sky.

"How about Trish?" she asked me the first thing after our kiss.

"I broke up with her, not to worry. She know you got me first." After a brief laugh, we got ourselves to kiss again.

I was glad because I had made Kimi Watanabe-Finster happy about life again. I was even happier to find that nothing made her happier than having Thomas Louis Pickles at her side.

**_Now that's settled! Do things get better? Sure they will! Don't miss the next chapter of Rugrats Midlife: Reunion: Hitched!_**

**_P.S. Million thanks to all thouse who have sent their reviews! You didn't think I'm going to allow the two lovebirds to just separate ways, huh? And as for any problems in accuracy, or suggestions for remaining chapter/s or sequels, just notify me at ceig13yahoo.com_**.******__**


	14. Hitched!

**_Author's note: As usual, I had decided to skip the usual disclaimers (refer to earlier chapters). It now looks like this story's about to end-whew! Fourteen chapters! Any ideas for a sequel aren't in the short term due to the fact that classes in this part of the world are starting and also because I'm tired! However, you just wait. Oh, yeah, surprises await here too!_**

Rugrats Midlife: Reunion

Chapter Fourteen: Hitched!

A sour week had ended in a rebounding comeback for both Kimi and me. I had only expected to be forgiven and see the whole thing over. Instead, a new lease of life was given on our relationship, and this time, we determined that we won't ruin it this time.

But first, the friends and family. I managed to patch up things with the Finsters, though the old lady was the more forgiving, much to my surprise. Chuckie was a harder case to crack, though, but by the end of the day, I had restored the amity that existed between us. (To prove it, Mrs, Finster just told me to call her Kira.)

Almost the same thing happened with Lilian and the Joneses, and in two days time, I got from all the Rugrats and their families their good blessings. And now that things had gone back to where they were, one final idea.

Saturday. We were at Chuckie's place, celebrating (finally!) Chuckie's acceptance of the position of President and CEO of Eaglecom. As in the reunion, it was nighttime, and from the 'palace yard' you could here the din of chattering ("Angelica? Engaged? Calvin Gottwald?" laughed Susie, the target of her sarcasm muttering, "Ah, so that's the way you are, you ingrate!") and arguing ["You just can't believe a superior intellect beat you in _Battlefield Commander _(a war strategy game)_, _Philip!" Lil boasted, to be met by a "No, no, my dear sister Lilian, it's just sheer luck!"] that was mercifully low enough for Kimi and me to talk in normal voices, albeit farther from the front porch, where we originally confessed we love each other, and would have preferred to spend the night.

"So," Kimi said, her long, loose hair, freed from that gel that kept her in that ridiculous hairdo, "why're we back here?" She knew I was hiding something, though I couldn't tell whether she knew what it is. I broke out in a cold sweat, yet again, as I tried to explain again.

I led her into the hedges near the gate, and it was there I spoke up. "Uhh, umm, oh Kimi, I...I-I, aagh, Kimi, you know very well that we now love each other, and, since it has been two days since things have been patched up. Kimi, you lost me once, due to the fact that I was careless enough to have lost you myself. Please, I..." I could tell she knew what was coming as I knelt and fumbled in my suit pocket, as she broke into a cold sweat herself. "_I don't want to lose you again._" I brought out a satin box, and inside... "_Kimi Watanabe-Finster, will you..."_...was a gold ring with four diamonds set in the center. "..._marry me?_"

Her breathing stopped. I could tell-mine stopped too. We surprised-no, shocked-ourselves when I said that, even though we knew what was coming. It seemed, at least for me, that things back in the yard had toned down. Her eyes showed longing, surprise, relief, a feeling of vindication, certainty.

"_Yes, Thomas Louis Pickles, I will marry you._" That was enough for both of us. We embraced each other, glad we got what we wanted from each other-each other. We shared a long kiss yet again. And then we heard something.

"WOOHOO!" came a victory shout from the bushes, following by a thud and muttering along the lines of "Will you shut up!" I handled this.

"All right people, show's over," I shouted from the bushes, followed by a click, and as I said so, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Fred, Lil, Angelica, Dad, Uncle Drew, Betty, Kira, Rupert, Susie, Malcolm and Javier all sprouted out of the bushes, hands in the air. In short, virtually all the guests. Dil got many evil glares from the others.

"Geez, I was in the moment," he explained.

"Excuse me, Dillon, that in-the-moment reaction nearly cost us our lives," Dad replied. "Fortunately he doesn't have the guts to shoot any of us."

#####

The wedding was on Kimi's birthday (September 17), so as to make sure we had only one date to remember for an anniversary. Besides, it was a fortnight away, and we had enough time to deal with everything. We were to hold it at the Lutheran Church just across our old middle school (Philip was adamant about not marrying two non-Catholic persons, so instead we had Pastor Carson to preside over our nuptials instead), while the reception was to be held at the Westin's Grand Pavillion downtown. Other than this, things were supposed to go their own course.

On the very wedding day I was having trouble what to wear-dress whites or dress blues? It was fall and I didn't want to screw this one up.

"Why're you so concerned with what you'll wear?" Dil asked me. "Other than the color, those uniforms of yours have all the same design to me."

"Come on, it's her birthday," I replied, looking all flustered. "Packaging's all important for a, umm, 'birthday present', you know."

"Heck, what's the use? She's gonna rip off the wrapping tonight."

"Shut up, you green-minded mook, and help me here. Do you think I should wear the blue trousers or the white?"

#####

Finally, we arrived at the church at nine. As services were to start, I scanned the area checking the folks. Dad, Dil, Uncle Drew, Aunt Charlotte, Angelica, Gen. Patterson, Steve (a first lieutenant in the reserve and my company's executive officer), Sanjiv (a captain in the active Marine Corps and commanding officer of my old company), some of my men, ****Howard, and an awkward-looking Phil sat to the right of the aisle, facing the altar, while Kira, Chuckie, Madie, Susie, Malcolm, Rupert, (Madie's father) Carl, Jamal, Betty, Fred, Lil, Jave, Sara and Clara, Fernando, Celia (Fred's parents), Chuckie's Aunt Nancy and cousins Barry, Silvia and Kenneth were there too. As Chas had passed away, and unfortunately, so had her real father (4 months after the bitter divorce, in a car crash), Edmund was the one who would lead Kimi up to the altar.

And then the birthday bride came. The car stopped right at the church door, and the wedding procession began, with the pastor first, followed by two flower girls (Sara and Clara), ringbearer (Kenneth's son Mark), bridesmaid (Lil), and finally, Edmund and Kimi, the latter dressed in a beautiful strapless white satin gown, gloves, and beautiful veil. I, meanwhile, was dressed in my formal dress uniform (white trousers chosen, visor cap to the side). Canon by Pachelbel was playing as she came along.

As soon as the formalities were over, the pastor spoke. "Brethren, we have come here today to witness the solemn union of two loving souls, Thomas Louis Pickles and Kimi Watanabe-Finster. But before we begin, those among you who may want to raise your voices in protest, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Silence. "Well then let's begin." At that point, Chuckie, ever the religious vounteer (albeit the nervous one) stood up and delivered the Bible reading-1 Corinthians 13:4-13.

After a hymn and another bible reading from Steve, the vows were ready. Pastor Carson took a moment to clear his throat and spoke about how our relationship showed the message of the first reading, how it went along in the best and worst of times, and how it all ended up to this beautiful day. And now come the vows.

"Thomas, Kimi, do you come here on your own free will and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"I do," we answered separately.

"Do you accept the responsibilities and challenges that lie ahead in married life?"

"I do."

"Will you accept children lovingly from God and raise them according to His will?"

"I will," we said separately, keeping in touch with grammatical correctness. Carson looked satisfied.

"Now then, you have shown your sincere intention to enter into marriage,tso hold hold your right hands together and declare your consent before this church." At Phil's suggestion, we would make the vows ourselves. Here goes, I thought to myself as I went and faced her shining eyes.

"I, Thomas, take you, Kimi, to be my lawfully-wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and comfort, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." And now her turn.

"I, Kimi, take you, Thomas, to be my lawfully-wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and comfort, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." I could see my future mother-in-law, holding a tissue and weeping silently-what loving mother wouldn't? At least Mom was spared this agony, but then Kira would have needed a kindred spirit for comfort.

The minister then looked around. "You have then declared your consent before this congregation. May Almighty God, through His Son Jesus strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings through His Holy Spirit." We heard a resounding "Amen" from the folks.

After we gave the rings, another hymn and an invocation came. And finally, the moment came. Carson looked around, cleared his throat, and stood tall. Won't be long now.

"By the powers invested in me by this Church and the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife." He turned to us and whispered, "Psst, go kiss." I looked at her as I parted the veil on her face, and as in the Saturday party and our first date, our lips met yet again. The Wedding march began to play.

Heck, I'm going to spare you the agony of listening to sentimental descriptions, so in short order, the kiss was finished after a minute, the contracts were signed, the photos were taken, _et __voila!_-we were hitched. She was now Mrs. Kimi Watanabe-Finster Pickles. (She's going to refer to her middle initials as W.F., while our children will have Finster as a middle name, to spare the agony.)

As we made our way out, I heard gunshots from the left, and instincts told me to drop on the ground, Kimi below me. Turns out those were the 21-gun salutes, as I saw a line of 5 Marines firing in the air, and surprise...

"Gunny!" I shouted. Fred, who I then discovered was also in the reserve, albeit in a different unit, had brought along some of his boys for the wedding. My knee-jerk reaction made me a-yes, a jerk. He just shrugged his shoulders as the fire continued.

And when that excruciatingly humiliating moment was over, Kim tossed her bouquet and saw it land on...

#####

"Eh, shaddap, Lillian," Phil muttered, refusing to look at that hilarious Polaroid shot where the bouquet landed first on him. Another knee-jerk reaction sent it flying (mercifully) to Angelica.

"Gee, Philip, I didn't know that you had a ghost of a chance. A good one at that, hahahahaha!" his ever cocky twin sister replied.

"Why I oughtta-" he replied, only to be stopped by Betty.

"Now now, pups, don't spoil this shindig. Hah, I'm sure Cal Gottwald will be a good hubby for Ange over there. Heck, we'd better get eatin', I'm starving!"

"You're mother's right," Howard said. "Those canapes sure are tasty."

And so off they went to the table, me in my white mess uniform (for formal dinners; made up of short jacket, inner shirt w/ bowtie and black pants) following. Second time I dressed up.

#####

The Grand Pavillion was a bit less crowded than expected, but who cares? Chuckie, who came in with Madie and my newly-born niece Melinda, as well as Carl, was picking up food from the buffet table. Dil, meanwhile, was chatting with Mr. Lebedenko, chairman of Eaglecom, promoting Pickles Tech with considerable success. Uncle Drew and Aunt Charlotte, meanwhile, have picked up a good chat with Cal's parents, with Cal himself talking to Angie, Susie and Dil. Edmund was now taking care of his grandkids and grandnephew and grandniece (?), while Rupert, Dad and Kira were discussing grandkids they had now and upcoming grandkids on our part. Yeech, must be frightening.

"I'd wish Philip would stop singing and let Susie take over," Kimi said in a worried manner.

"But then, Suze can't sing Sinatra that well," I replied.

"For one thing, I didn't choose Sinatra or Buble-you did, hon," she answered back, and we both laughed. "He, as opposed to that damn song, is making us _feel so old._" More laughs.

"So, 'sup there, Kim?"

"Nothing much Z. And thanks for being our minister today." Zediniel Fairbanks Carson was his full name. We only knew this a week ago. Hooligan-like gloom yesterday, Lutheran preacher today. And we thought Electronics for Phonics was enough for him. Nah, we've seen odder things within the group.

"Well, get yourself doing something useful then after the honeymoon," he said, and then turned to me. "And take car of her, jarhead."

"Take care yourself, Z," I replied before we exchanged salutes and laughed yet again. Later, the mike changed hands to Susie.

"Ahh, fellas, before both of us begin singing, at Father Philip's behest here, I shoud warn that this is a bit sentimental, so get a dance partner and let's hit the floor. Especially birthday bride Kimi Pickles and her hubby Tommy." Looks like birthday girl gets chance to enjoy a part of her present today, but no wrapping will come off yet, fortunately.

The folks each got their dance partners (us adults and the, erm, grown-ups, have their dancing partners, and looks like Rupert would be left alone had Dad not refused to join Kira in the dancing) and David Pomeranz's _King and Queen of Hearts _began to play.

_We're the king and queen of hearts  
Hold me when the music starts  
All my dreams come true  
When I dance with you  
  
Promise me you're mine tonight  
I won't wait in line tonight  
While the lights are low  
I'll never let you go  
  
Did I dream that we danced forever  
In a wish that we made together  
On a night that I prayed would never end?  
No it's not my imagination  
Or a part of the orchestration  
Love was here at the coronation  
I'm the King and you're the Queen of Hearts_

"Didn't know you were a sucker for such sentimental music, Pickles," Chuckie said as he and Madie passed by the both of us.

"There are still some things you don't know about me, Finster," I replied candidly. "Besides, Phil and Susie are singing."__

_Time will pass and tears will fall  
But someday we'll both recall  
Moments made of these  
Golden memories  
  
Did I dream that we danced forever  
In a wish that we made together  
On a night that I prayed would never end?  
No it's not my imagination  
Or a part of the orchestration  
Love was here at the coronation  
I'm the King and you're the Queen  
In a once and future dream  
Where the dancers never seem to stop  
  
Did I dream that we danced forever  
In a wish that we made together  
On a night that I prayed would never end?  
No it's not my imagination  
Or a part of the orchestration  
Love was here at the coronation  
I'm the King and you're the Queen of Hearts_

And so we danced on. Fortunately, no idiot came hurling cake at another guy, but otherwise, I just gave Kimi the best birthday present ever. That would be the love of a certain Tommy Pickles.

So much for getting hitched.

**_But wait! It ain't over yet! Look out for the conclusion of this story: Rugrats Midlife: Reunion Chapter Fifteen: Parade Ground, coming soon!_**

**_P.S. Many thanks to my reviewers, whom I will mention by name in the next chapter, for giving me the impetus to go on, besides the fact that I'm on prepaid. Thanks also, to ex-designz.net for the lyrics of "King and Queen of Hearts," and to some movie script and fanfic writers, whose story elements I have taken, modified and fit to this story. (Sorry if you think you were ripped off.)_**

**_P.P.S. I received suggestions that I do another type of pairing. Hmmm... maybe next time..._**

**_P.P.P.S: I'm not Lutheran, I'm Catholic, so sorry about any liturgical errors in the wedding part. And sorry for making Z a minister (I just have the knack of making church leaders out of unlikely people.)_**


	15. Parade Ground

**_Author's note: THIS, IS MY FINAL CHAPTER! The days of squeezing my brains for ideas is over! (Well, almost-some people here are just insatiable!) However, all is not the end as school starts in this part of the world. Ideas may be rejuvenated at this key period, so in the meanwhile, enjoy._**

**_Also, Rugrats and All Grown Up are properties of Nickelodeon and Klasky-Csupo, while "Wave" is the property of Antonio Carlos Jobim. (So I like Brazilian jazz.) Also, there may be inacurracies in the description of parade formations, which are held...ah, to hell with that._**

Rugrats Midlife: Reunion

Chapter Fifteen: Parade Ground

I eyed my left, then my right. Steve Gibbons and Lambert Kanarian were where I wanted them. So were the rest of my men, split into units led by Gibbons and Kanarian respectively. Both men approached me, and as in training, I gave them hand signals, which they relayed to their respective companies. Silence is everything in this thing.

And then the band played _Stars and Stripes Forever_.

With that as their cue, Gibbons' company faced towards my left, while the one with Kanarian faced right, and at the silent command, marched on to wherever they were faced. Their neatly-pressed dress blues from awhile ago where now blotched with a little perspiration, but at least they know the inspection's over.

When the community leadership and the top brass decided to begin a Public Inspection Day for the Marine Corps Base near the town (where I, in spite of my status as reservist, still get to work in), I was put in charge of preparations for PID ceremonies, due to my ability to organize and stage events, whether they be parades, parties, or fake scenarios for training-I haven't left my directing talents, you know.

Now, as the two companies went their separate ways, I took to the one at the right, with the flag-bearers going to Kanarian's, and at my signal the boys from both turned along the audience bleachers. At my side of the bleachers, was of course, Kimi, waving at me, dressed more casually in a sleeveless pink blouse and jeans, hair let down. I acknowledged her wave with a tipping of my hat and a two-finger right hand salute. The response was immediate as she pointed my location out to Dad, Kira and my daughter Clementine, the latter in my mother-in-law's arms. Clemmie (as I call her) also pointed at my direction, with Kira, also pointing, obviously telling her that fellow in a white cap and blue suit and pants is no other than Daddy. Chuckie, meanwhile, was carrying Mel in his arms, Carl hiding behind him and Madie. Like father, like son. The rest, meanwhile, were on other benches, enjoying the exit.

Soon, both reached the porch of the command barracks building, and so, they turned again, this time facing each other, later coming together as one unit, four rows each, with the company commanders, the flagbearers and myself up front. At my order the units were to face the flagpole in the middle of the parade ground, and saluted as four F-35's performed a fly-by, with red, white and blue condensation streaming from the jetplanes. The crowd was ecstatic in applause. Then came the announcer.

"And there you have it, the proud men and women of the United States Marine Corps' 507th Battalion, under the leadership of Major Thomas Louis Pickles. On behalf of the city government and Decatur MCB, thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for attending the Public Inspection Day Opening Ceremonies. Have a nice day, and _Semper Fi!_" Indeed.

At that cue, the leathernecks turned 180 degrees, Gibbon's company to the right, Kanarian's to the left. They then marched into the building, with the three of us last. I turned to address the maggots.

"Ten hut! At ease, fellas. I want to tell you that it's been a great day for all of us here, but it's only beginning. PID means public inspection, and I expect you Marines treat each other well, because this will reflect on you and many of your families are here. Most, no, all of you I can commend for having shown yourselves fit and patient during the hours and practice, even if it was led by a reserve major like me, and I thank you for that."

"Nothing to it, sir," Kanarian replied. "Once a Marine, no matter where he ends up, always a Marine." The rest joined him in cheering.

"OK, Lt. Kanarian, cut that out, but thanks. And remember, file out the way you came in-orderly and peacefully. Once you reach the flagpole you can go gaga with yourselves, but only until then. I'll be staying for awhile, maybe until 1100 hours. Do I make myself clear, maggots?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" answered the boys. I then walked myself into the cavernous corridors and into a flight of stairs leading to Major General Manfred Patterson's office, where I was told to go after the ceremony.

"You called for me, sir?" I said when I entered, saluting the 51-year-old uniformed man inside.

"Ah, yes, Major Pickles. At ease lad," he replied, and I lowered my hand to my back. He was silent for the meanwhile, pacing back and forth, then spoke again.

"How's your life doing?"

"Splendid, sir. My consultancy service is doing fine, with Gunnery Sergeant Cruz and my wife Kimi being with me in the business. Getting better and worse at the same time, what with fourteen clients every two days, but we manage."

"No outside help yet?"

"My mother-in-law's driver helps in errands, but mostly it's been us who's been running the show for most of the time."

"Wife?"

"She's been good to me, which is more than I coud say for myself," and then I laughed. This time I got the general to laugh with me. "No, seriously, life with Kimi has been fulfilling, and the fact we're in this business together means we share dreams. Funny, hunh?" We laughed again.

"Kids? How 'bout 'em?"

"Clemmie's been a good girl for both of us. I could hardly believe it's been more than a year..." Patterson cut me off.

"19 months, to be exact. That's why you're here." He parted the venetian blinds behind his office window, facing the parade grounds. "To be brutally frank with you, Pickles, we've seen that life's been good to you these past year. That's why I'm now offering you three choices." He now faced me in a calm manner. I knew where this was going to."You can either choose to leave your military career for good, to return to active service, or to remain as you are until you're fifty-six. Choose." The room was silent.

Do I resign from the Corps, something I had wished to do earlier, now that life's fine for me? Do I return to active service, and put away my consultancy? Or do I retain the status quo? I've made up my mind, just not the words to go with my decision.

"Uhhm, General, my life has turned for the better, ever since Kimi and I were hitched, and now I have a consultancy up and running, uhmm..." My posture was weakening. "...But I say that this shouldn't end my military career immediately, sir. I favor the status quo, sir." Patterson just smiled.

"Good choice, Major Pickles. I'm sure that'll be a workable compromise. Anyway, I'm stationing you to the 14th Marine Reserve Brigade under the command of Colonel Hastert. Starting next Sunday, 0000 hours PST, you will report to him, not to me, but if things go bad and that unit is activated, it's under my operational control. Keep your ears on the ground for details, capiche?"

"Yes, sir!" I replied, saluting him again.

"By the way, Pickles, why don't you come to the party slated for tomorrow? Try to invite your family, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, sir!" I answered, saluting him yet again.

"Dismissed!" he barked, and then I left his presence.

#####

The sun was sizzling that Saturday morn, but hundreds, if not thousands, didn't mind. Can you imagine how hard it is to find fifteen folks in a sea of that amount of people? For me, it was easy.

Dil was persuading some of the boys from the other battalion in a courtyard to take Pickles Technologies' new invention-the self-destruct tape and accompanying bombproof trashcan. At least one of them worked-by the time I passed by, the trash can's lid leapt a perfect 360 degrees into the air. Fortunately, the explosion was limited to the radius immediate to the trash can-said radius marked by a shallow crater on the ground.

"Umm, so, er, which do you pick?" was all my brother could say. So much for being Dil being CEO of the family company. I left before he could call me by name.

The first thing I noticed when I got out into the parade ground, now filled with interested citizens (read: tourists) was, among them, Phil and Lil, arguing yet again ("Lilian _mi hermana, _I am telling you I haven't kissed a woman since Delia Muradi in third year high!" "Yeah sure, His Hotliness..."), but then, why should I care? Fred was with his children inside, giving them a guided tour, and looks like Lilian wasn't interested. Meanwhile, I spotted the older DeVilles taking pictures of the place (in particular Betty giving a nutcracker of a grip with one of the Marines in an arm wrestling match, Howard taking pictures) while Malcolm and Susie were talking with Madie about raising children, Melinda and Jamal being close to their respective mothers.

As for my Dad and in-laws, they took refuge in an ice cream cart's umbrella, Carl asking for ice cream. My mother-in-law was fumbling in her purse.

"Heavens, I forgot my wallet in the car," Kira said, then turned to Dad. "How 'bout you, Stu?"

"Forgot mine at home." Both then turned to Chuckie, who was giving them a deadpan glare.

"Fine then! Vanilla, strawberry and mango please, no sprinkles." He turned at them coldly. "Happy?"

"Geez, Charles, he's your son," she reminded him. "I don't think your deceased parents would be happy about this."

And so I went on, until I finally found her. Kimi was waiting in the Cresta, baby inside the passenger seat at the back, the door slightly ajar. She got out of it, obviously expecting me. Besides the sloped-down hair, she looks astonishingly like the gangly twelve-year-old tomboy I've come to know.

"So what took you so long?" she asked me.

"Patterson placed me formally under the reserves," I replied. "Means more time for work, family, and ehem, play." I eyed at her seductively. She just sighed.

"Being the pervert that you are, I know what you mean." She then approached and kissed me. "And being the pervert that I am, I'm happy for that." A moment of silence was broken by convulsive laughing.

"Come, let's go," I said, still gasping from that laugh. I then got into the driver's seat, got out the keys, but before I turned the ignition, I had to wonder.

"Where's Angelica?"

Kimi looked nonplussed. "Still in Montreal with Cal, doing some story about Canadian lifestyles. From what I assume, she's getting along fine, what with her, ahem, flawless _Français._" We laughed yet again. "The weather's killing me, let's go home!"

"Yes, ma'am!" I replied, and yet another bout of laughter convulsed us before we got going. I opened the radio, and save for Jobim's _Wave_ playing, the Cresta was mostly silent, both ladies, Kimi and Clem, mother and daughter, sleeping.

Solitude. All I ever wanted.

_So close your eyes, for that's a lovely way to be_

_Aware of the things your heart alone was meant to see_

_The fundamental loneliness goes when two can dream a dream together_

_You can't deny, don't try to fight the rising sea_

_Don't fight the moon, the stars above, and don't fight me_

_The fundamental loneliness goes when two can dream a dream together_

_When I saw you first the time was half past three,_

_When your eyes met mine it was eternity..._

_By now we know the wave is on its way to be_

_Just catch the wave, don,t be afraid of losing me_

_The fundamental loneliness goes when two can dream a dream together_

**_The End_**

****

**_P.S: As promised, I will thank the following folks for their reviews:_**

****

**_TK-421 and CrazyLake42: Both of you have been the most, umm, generous in terms of reviews. Esp. TK-421, who I credit with writing two of the finest stories in this site._**

****

**_Tom greens big toe: One of the first to review this fic, his fics inspired me to write my own. Thanks to you, bud!_**

****

**_Nintendo Maximus:Thanks for the invite, pal, I'm accepted! I'll be visiting once in a while, due to the fact that classes are about to arrive and studies are hard here, but I'll have time._**

****

**_Digital Damita: There, there. If it makes you feel any better, a C/A fic is in the works._**

****

**_Mcfische: Thanks for the commendation! I never thought of that as such._**

****

**_Starlightv: As the babies would say, the firstest! Thanks!_**

****

**_Krimsonkiller: Thanks for the pretzels. (looks at bowl) Rats! No cinnamon? Hell, thanks anyhow. (munches on the treats)_**

****

**_Reggaeshiko-tama: How's Jamaica doing? And I can commend you for your, umm, well-written fics, but I think I'll skip Rugrats No More-too scary for me to handle, sorry._**

****

**_Among the Roses: Thanks for coming on here! You're not the only one whose computer was on the fritz-mine was on the same level a month ago._**

****

**_And thanks too to the following folks:_**

****

**_Lil Kimi: Your fics are superb! Never have I seen such drama!_**

****

**_Plasticphoenix: Another inspiration for this fic, though I think he's better than me._**

****

**_Staredcraft: True Love rocks! I just hope though this is just the beginning._**

****

**_And finally, to all readers: Thanks for not killing me for making Phil a priest!_**


End file.
